


No escape ஜ

by Shirohimesstories



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohimesstories/pseuds/Shirohimesstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Shizaya) After DRRRx2 Ketsu- Izaya? Injured, his life is on the edge and he is being brought out of Ikebukuro- and Shizuo? Still in the city, together with Tom. Everything seems to revert to more or less normal circumstances- at least for a second, before they both get caught up in something that neither the fortissimo nor the brilliant informant can handle... COMPLETED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ஜ After the fight- taken ஜ

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE STORY NUMBER 3 *0*
> 
> Here we are- I guess you are now wondering why suddenly I am starting a fourth story despite saying I won´t write more than 3 ongoing stories at the same time- well the reason is quite simple- as you all know Durarara x2 ketsu ended by now, and a few people like me, who read the manga or novel before, knew what was going to happen.
> 
> The deal is now this tho- while I actually thought I would be bummed by Shizaya after that fight, I had this one idea that just screams Shizaya all over- how this could continue after the fight-
> 
> ehehehehehehe and of course my sadistic streak had a word with me too in that department
> 
> is it mean to say I loved the last episodes? xDDD poor Izaya~
> 
> Well anyway~ enough rambling for now, you will see what I mean ;3
> 
> Attention!
> 
> Once more- this is a special exception- the story revolves around the events after Shizuo fought Izaya. So it´s not only DRRR season 1 that matters here cx Just to clear confusion up ahead since I usually stick to season 1 xD
> 
> Also Imma just going to mention at the beginning of the story that I´m not a native speaker of english xD Mwa mother tongue is german. GERMAN xD
> 
> Thank you for your attention~
> 
> And thank you for correcting this SoylentRamen! *^*^*
> 
> Enjoy~ ()/~

  
**-Izaya´s point of view-**

It hurt.

His eyebrows dipped in a pained frown as the raven finally regained consciousness.

Pain was the first thing he noticed, and warmth, sticking to his waist.

The soft humming tune of a motor filed him in on the fact that he was in a car, before he even opened his eyes.

Slowly, he managed to open his eyes and let his sight trail down to his body.

His arms had been wrapped in bandages, and he could tell makeshift splints had been attached to them by some sort of amateur. The worst pain was caused by something else entirely, though.

The knife Vorona had thrown was still deep embedded in his left side. Deep.

Blood stained his shirt around the wound, and a black substance surrounded the object, moving slightly, as though alive.

He recognized the well known shadows immediately.

_Celty... huh?_

"You shouldn´t pull that out, or you will bleed to death." The voice that reached his ears was a familiar one. Izaya glanced to his right; cars were being passed fairly quickly and he noticed the driver was speeding. A safety belt had been attached around Izaya.

"Kine-san?" Kine was the one who first introduced him to the Awakusu. He was the person who jumpstarted Izaya's career as an information broker.

"To be honest, the probability of you surviving is probably around 50 percent," the freelance detective answered, a rather serious expression decorating his face.

_Heh..._

So he wasn´t dead yet. That man had actually come back to save him.

"You should thank the person on the back seat before you die," the bald man continued as Izaya let out a soft sigh. A slight hint of surprise settled on the raven´s features at those words.

_Another person?_

"She helped carrying you." He attempted to twist his head to glance at the back of the car.

A pained gasp escaped his lips though as his injury reminded him only too gladly that moving was not an exceptionally smart idea right now and he straightened himself again.

Instead, he let his eyes travel to the rearview mirror.

A glare was directed at him as soon as the girl noticed Izaya´s gaze.

"Don´t get me wrong," she added quickly, "I just wanted to witness your end."

_Manami, huh?_

Heh... even she came to help him.

Surprising.

A weak smile spread over the informant´s face.

"I could take you to the nearest hospital," Kine started, his expression a tad more relaxed, "but I would guess you would prefer a certain underground doctor I know."

_Ah, that wouldn´t do._

"No. First, I want to get away from this city." His sight trailed to the side view mirror. He could already see Ikebukuro fading farther and farther into the distance.

"Preferably as far away as possible." There was no way he could stay here, ne? He could see the dark, heavy clouds above the city lightening up.

He had lost. He accepted it. "If I have to die..." he continued, a forced smile spreading across his face, "-Then I at least don´t want that monster to witness how I take my last breath."

Silence dominated the air in the car for a while. Cars passed, and no -one complained about Izaya´s decision. Kine set the blinker and merged onto the highway leading out of the city, just as Izaya requested.

"You sure about that, though?" The question was mumbled quietly, and it didn´t even sound like he was trying to convince the raven otherwise. "Your life is already on the edge here."

He was just pointing facts out. He had known the man for a pretty long time, after all.

But Izaya just closed his eyes with a sigh, his expression relaxed. Well as relaxed as it could be considering he was in pain.

"I´m aware of that," he replied solemnly, his head tilting to the side as he squinted out the window.

A few more houses of Ikebukuro rushed past; then they were gone.

He wasn´t going to return.

Not to a city where _he_ was.

That was what he thought until something distracted him.

Just briefly, he spotted something in the car in front of them.

It was a black pick up, and for a second he could have sworn someone was staring right back into their car from inside its windows.

With a glazed expression, Izaya followed the movement only to see the same thing happening again.

"Kine," he murmured, his eyes narrowing to slits as he observed the situation. "The car in front, are they friends of yours?"

"What?"

Before he had a chance to answer, the back window of the pickup was suddenly smashed by an elbow. A woman with long black hair, partly tied up in a knot, stared right at them before pulling out a rifle.

-aimed at the tires of their car.

A shot overlapped any noise that Izaya had been able to pick up as the bullet hit the black material, tearing it apart.

The car was suddenly thrown to the left as the wheel was blown out, causing Izaya to gasp as immense pain shot through his body - Kine tried to take control of the vehicle, his teeth grit and blood pumping with adrenaline as he pulled the steering wheel violently in the other direction.

A mistake.

Manami´s scream filled Izaya´s ears as they hit the barrier of the highway.

The sharp sound of the car´s metal frame trying to halt as it slid against the metal barrier felt like a clean cut right into Izaya´s ears. Only after the car spun around as a result of crashing into a billboard about careful driving, did it finally came to a halt,- the airbags bursting out of the dashboard.

Izaya screamed in pain as the white fabric slammed the knife even deeper into this stomach. Panting, he fell forward onto the white balloon. His hands hurting even worse as he tried to move them towards his stomach in an useless attempt to stop the immense pain.

After that, everything went by in a haze.

Izaya couldn´t bother his brain to even try and make sense of his surroundings as blurry spots of black and white invaded his sight.

Steam was everywhere, invading his lungs and impairing his ability to breathe properly.

Only barely, he registered that the girl was shouting their names.

He couldn´t hear anything from Kine.

And then he heard screeching of wheels as two cars came to a halt right next to the car. Black ones just like the pickup from before, but these were vans. Two of them. The damaged car´s door opened with the sound of metal grinding against metal, and rough hands started to grab and pull Izaya out of the broken vehicle.

He could tell they weren´t people he knew, but that was all he was able to determine while hearing a shrill scream from the woman behind him.

After that everything faded to black.

**\- Ikebukuro. Airport. Shizuo´s point of view-**

Loud noise filled the air as an airplane flew across the sky.

"Ah, was that her flight?" I was Tom who asked that question, lifting his hand to cast a shadow upon his eyes as he followed the machine until it got out of his sight.

They were just about to walk out of the airport. Shizuo had gone back for a second to buy a pack of new cigarettes. He lifted his head just in time to see the plane before it was gone.

"I think so," he stated, pulling one of the cancer sticks out of the new package with the help of his teeth, seeing how his arm was still plastered and hanging in the white sheet tied across his neck.

A short glance to the information headboard on the airport told him that it was ten minutes before twelve.

Her departure time, if he remembered correctly.

"Too bad. I will miss her," the dreadlocked man suddenly sighed, rustling through the dreads. "I will go get something to drink. Want a sip, too? My treat," he announced as he walked over to a row of vending machines, his hand slipping in his coats pocket causing a clinking sound to emit from inside.

"Thank you. Some tea would be nice." Shizuo nodded, following him. He knew all protests about wanting to pay himself were going to be brushed off anyway. The dreadlocked man pushed the coins into the metal slot one after the other, each of them making a _click_ sound as they reached the inside of the machine.

"42..." he mumbled aloud as he typed in the number of their drink. He glanced at the cans in the machine, waiting for the metal spiral to rotate so they would drop.

But they didn´t move. "Eh?" He typed the number again, with the same result. "Oh, come on," he sighed. "It ate my coins."

"Should I try to get them out?" A bead of sweat appeared on the man´s cheek as he heard the offer, quickly declining it.

"No, I think it would be broken then, Shizuo," he waved him off. He had caused enough deaths of poor innocent vending machines as it was, another victim was not needed.

"Ahh, is it causing trouble again?" a rough voice suddenly asked. Blinking the blond looked into the direction the voice came from. An old man had appeared next to the vending machine.

He hadn´t even noticed the guy walk up.

"Actually, yes," Tom mumbled, obviously just as surprised by the sudden appearance of the man.

"These ones are pretty old, you know. They were already here when I was still walking through the streets like you two. But with a hit or two at the right place-" He slapped the machine right on the top of the counting screen and then crouched down, a thumping sound suddenly reaching their ears.

He slipped his hand inside the flap, pulling out two cans of tea. "- it works just fine," he ended his sentence, handing the cans over with a smile and a hand on his back as he straightened himself again.

"Ohh, thank you." Tom smiled at the helpful man and gave one of the two drinks to Shizuo.

"Thank you," the blond replied, as well, taking the cold green can.

"No problem," the man replied as he put his own money into the machine.

Tom turned around, and walked away again as he took a sip from his drink.

No-one noticed how a grin spread over the old man´s face as the two turned away.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asked the blond as they went down a flight of stairs. Cars were driving by on the road in front of them, and they stopped at the end. Shizuo shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe head for Simon´s. He told me to drop by after everything that happened." With a pop, the metal of the can bent backwards as he opened it.

"Simon´s, huh? Well, maybe I will swing by later. Before that, I gotta do drop by somewhere," he stated, looking at his phone as he skipped through his appointments for today. Their debts were already collected for the day, so he just had a meeting with his boss planned to schedule things for the next month.

The blond smiled at his friend as he downed the drink in one go, crushing the can in his fist before throwing it into a trash bin next to the traffic light. "Alright, then see you later," he announced as the light turned green, indicating that the road was safe to cross.

The brunette waved at him briefly before sticking his hands into his pockets once more and walking off.

"Later-" he mumbled as well, their ways parting.

But later would never come.

It wasn´t until Shizuo had crossed the street and went down half the road until he noticed that something was off.

But not about his surroundings-

His body.

At first, he thought it was the sun´s fault. He felt hot and sweaty, and his head had started to spin slightly. He blamed it on the heat and his walking in the broad sun.

But after just a few more meters, things started to get strange.

More than strange.

His surroundings started to blur out into unrecognizable objects. The cars driving by next to him on the street were just black splotches of color, and his head was starting to hurt, as well.

A lamppost was the closest thing to him that he could grab as he nearly toppled over.

_... What... the... hell...?_

And then there was a car.

A van, black.

It pulled right over onto the sidewalk.

Shizuo didn´t need to be a genius to be able to figure out that something was seriously fishy about this whole scenario. Two men got out of the car- huge, dressed in black.

Both wearing dark sunglasses and a hat.

Shizuo straightened himself, tried to approach them. Preparing for a fight.

But ...

Everything was just missing. He wasn´t even angry. He felt like he was inside a huge bubble and everything was happening far away.

Not even his hearing seemed to work correctly anymore, as every noise had ceased reaching his ears.

He threw a punch, at least he thought he did, but the guy he hit didn´t even fall to the ground.

Instead, everything else seemed to suddenly fall.

Fall and swirl.

Fall.

And swirl.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cold.

That was the first thing he felt.

The clattering noise of wheels driving over an overly damaged street and the familiar constant hum of an engine made him realize he was inside a car.

His mind was still dazed.

When he opened his eyes, everything was just black.

He had no idea where he was.

He had no idea what was going on.

A tug made him realize that his arms were tied together as he laid in the back of the car. But he couldn´t even muster the strength to even try and tear the rope.

It was just a normal rope, but right now he felt as if he were paralyzed.

His body just wouldn´t listen to his brain´s commands- and then the car stopped abruptly, almost causing Shizuo to slide forward and hit his head on the backboard. Only barely, he managed to hold onto something that seemed to be a blanket spread over the load area of the car.

A loud noise startled him, and he snapped his head reflexively towards the van´s door. Light flashed inside the pickup and he squeezed one eye shut as he finally was able to identify his surroundings.

Or at least the surroundings inside the car.

His eyes trailed to the right.

Only to spot another person there.

But not any person.

Despite his paralyzed state Shizuo actually managed to furrow his brows at the sight of his enemy. The enemy that he thought had disappeared for good after they fought.

It was only then that he realized the raven was completely out of it.

He looked pale; his eyes were open, yes , but they were staring at nothing. If it weren´t for the fact that his chest was heaving from panting he would have looked like a corpse.

Blood was staining his shirt, and Shizuo could spot the knife Vorona had stabbed the flea with.

Dark shadows were lingering around the wound-

His arms didn´t look like he would be able to use them again anytime soon. It was obvious that his injuries hadn´t even been treated at all yet-

The raven´s expression had something feverish to it- he almost looked like he was about to die.

Shizuo tried to push himself up from the luggage space, but it was no use.

And suddenly there were hands-

Lots of them. He recognized the two men he had seen before he passed out. A woman with long black hair and an expressionless face was standing next to the van just observing as the blond got pulled out of the vehicle.

A soft thud reached his ears, and he glanced to the side only to make out another woman. His eyes trailed up her body, aiming to make out her face but the only thing he could see was a hand. She was holding a syringe- and suddenly he felt a painful sting in the back of his neck.

Blurriness started to take over once again as he saw the raven getting dragged out of the van.

The woman leaned down. The syringe was injected in Izaya´s upper arm- and the raven closed his eyes.

Shizuo followed the scene for as long as he could. He wanted to figure out what was going on.

He wanted to figure out where they were.

He could see a building.

Round.

He got dragged towards it.

There was a shield at the huge entrance.

But before he could even try to read the words on it the darkness took him away once more.


	2. ஜ Captured. The experiments start. ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chappy~! *0*0*
> 
> xDD
> 
> Haha it´s not been long since you read the first one and I bet you are dying to know what the actual fuck is going on there- well, well~ soon you will get to know. C:
> 
> Thank you for correcting this chappy SoylentRamen! *^*
> 
> Enjoy~!

  


**-Izaya´s point of view-**

...

...

It was so quiet...

Not even the brute was making any noise.

To be honest, Izaya had always believed Shizuo would be the type to snore or toss around in his sleep.

Seemed that wasn´t the case at all though. The way he just laid there, not moving in the slightest- if it weren´t for the rising and falling of his chest, he would think the brute was dead.

He had been chained. Literally- huge black metal chains that looked like they were taken from the middle age, were attached to the blond´s wrists.

Shizu-chan was laying on his side, facing the raven. One arm was being used as a makeshift pillow beneath the brute´s head, while the other was just laying on the white floor.

Talking about white.

Everything was fucking white here.

Slowly Izaya tried to twist his neck, taking in his surroundings once more. The space was completely round. A perfect circle- or cylinder, rather.

The walls reached up rather high; at least 3 meters, if Izaya had to guess.

Painted in white only.

Now, the interesting part was how the brute and he were positioned.

As mentioned before, the beast was chained to the wall- a huge-egg shaped metal plate inside the wall was the source of the chains. They seemed to come out of a black hole inside the plate.

One chain was long, long enough for the brute to do whatever the hell he wanted. It was attached to his right wrist- which was still injured as Izaya noticed. Broken perhaps? The other chain was considerably shorter.

It didn´t even take a genius to notice that the length of that chain would approximately reach to the middle of the white room.

If Shizu-chan decided to stand up, for example, and walk over to charge Izaya, as he pretty much expected him to do, then assuming the chains didn´t rip, he wouldn´t be able to do so.

And to back up the raven´s idea of the function of this shorter chain, there was even a line on the floor.

Red.

The only thing that was not white in this room.

It neatly reached from one side of the room to the other, separating what he would call his space into a crescent shape, leaving the rest of the room to the protozoan.

That´s right, they were opposite to each other.

While Shizuo was sleeping on the floor in a rather comfortable position, he was resting in something that seemed like a mix of a car´s seat and one of these chairs in a doctor´s office. Not uncomfortable, if he had to say, but he could imagine a better sleeping place.

White, of course.

A belt, similar to one of a car was attached to a tiny lock on his right side. He had already checked it before and to his own surprise it even opened.

While he thought at first that someone was holding him captive here, he now had a slight suspicion that the belt only served to keep him from falling off the chair while he was still out of it.

Also, his wounds had been tended to. The familiar feeling of bandages wrapping around his waist made him realize that fact as soon as he woke up.

The same was true for his arms.

They had been wrapped up in something that seemed like gypsum, but then again he could still bend his arms slightly if he wanted to. He almost suspected this could be some kind of new invention.

In general, everything here seemed to have a sterile feel to it. He couldn´t really explain why, but it kinda reminded him of a doctor´s office. He wouldn't be surprised if suddenly Shinra´s father or someone from Nebula or Yagiri pharmaceuticals entered the room.

There was a door on his right. Soft golden squares were drawn on it, and it seemed to be one of these doors that slid open to the left and right. It was out of the blond´s reach, he noticed a tad amused.

Just about everything seemed out be out of the beast´s reach here.

Assuming the chains actually were able to hold the brute back, he had next to nothing on his side of the room that could be of any use.

Shizuo´s half almost looked like a psychiatric cell for crazy people. Half of it was cushioned with soft pillows that were obviously integrated into the floor and walls.

White, of course.

There was literally nothing else.

Just soft cushions and the chains on his wrists.

Izaya ´s side was far better equipped. Not only was the entrance to the room on his side, there was also a small, dark brown wooden table and two chairs. Plates and a bowl with various fruits were sitting on it.

The wall was also different.

While on Shizuo´s side there was literally nothing except a small black hole, which was found in the same spot on Izaya´s side, as well, he could see something that looked like a coffee machine in his.

There was a square shaped inlet in the wall, with 4 neatly written tags that read _Black coffee, cappuccino, hot chocolate_ and _tea_. A round silver button was next to each of the name plates and two mugs stood on what he believed to be the drip tray.

That was everything, though.

Coffee. A table. And his strange chair.

...

The question was, what was going on here?

He was fairly certain that he had never seen this room or the woman that had shot Kine´s car´s tire.

He had no clue who she was. And no clue what was going to happen now.

Annoyed grumbles caught his attention, interrupting his thoughts and making him look back towards the blond.

He was waking up, it seemed.

Shizuo groaned, bringing a hand up to cup his head as his brows furrowed.

He looked like he was suffering from a headache.

"What the hell…?" Shizuo looked like shit, to be honest. Sure, he bet he was looking far worse with his stomach wound but Shizu-chan didn´t look the best, either.

Dark circles surrounded his eyes, making him look like he hadn´t slept in ages, and his eyes had a sort of glassy look to them.

He looked like he was sick.

To be completely honest, Izaya wasn´t feeling any better, though. He felt hot, and he was pretty sure he had a fever. The car crash he had been involved in and the time he had spent with that knife inside his stomach took a toll on him. He was surprised he was still alive.

Wearily, he watched the brute as he took in his surroundings.

It was a riddle to him.

Why Shizu-chan was even here, that is.

He could understand why anyone would kidnap him. He was Orihara Izaya. Enemies were something he had in spades- and each of them would kill to get their hands on a chance like this.

But, Shizu-chan?

Sure, he was the strongest monster in Ikebukuro, but who would capture that brute alive if they could just kill him and brag about their win over the beast?

The blond started looking around groggily. He obviously didn´t recognize this place either as a confused expression ruled his face.

Was it stupid to hope that he wouldn´t even realize that Izaya was in this room?

A simultaneously surprised and angry glance was sent towards him as Shizu-chan finally noticed the raven.

Hah. That hateful expression.

"You-" His eyes narrowed to slits as he started to speak, a glare directed at the informant.

"Glad I´m alive?" Sarcasm practically dripped from his lips as Izaya spat the words.

It was the only question the raven was able to ask before an electronic voice interrupted him though.

_Surveillance day 1 – N0 1 experiment planned. 33_ _rd_ _try._

The raven´s brows furrowed at the weird announcement. He couldn´t identify where exactly the voice had come from.

It seemed to have been transmitted from above. He suspected there might be a loud speaker or two in the ceiling above of them.

In the middle, next to the lights, perhaps?

_Good morning. I´m surprised you aren´t dead, Shizuo._

A frown crossed the blond´s forehead as he looked around the room.

Seemed the protozoan was also searching for the source of the voice.

"The hell are you calling me by my first name for-" he growled, finally realizing that the voice didn´t belong to an actual person inside the room.

_I´m not Japanese; we don´t use those stupid honorifics. "Shizuo" will have to do._

The blond growled, finally getting up from the floor.

"Izaya, that´s your doing isn´t it?!" he barked, stepping towards the raven- Izaya involuntarily flinched as the blond approached him.

There was no way the chains would withstand Shizu-chan´s strength, and he quickly tugged the belt open, ready to bolt from the seat- despite the pain that his side caused him.

But then something happened that not even the raven saw coming-

The blond stopped- not by chance. The chain on his left wrist had straightened- the blond had reached the red line on the floor.

But that was all.

He growled, annoyed, and pulled at the chain, trying to get the thing out of the wall or something- but it didn´t move.

Not in the slightest.

The raven´s tense expression turned into a surprised one. It was obvious that Shizu-chan was pulling at the bindings with all his might.

Yet he couldn´t break them or pull them out of the wall.

_Interesting. Not even nerve venom is able to kill you or hold you down for long._

The... woman, if Izaya had to guess- spoke up once more.

Snake venom?

So that´s what managed to put Shizu-chan to sleep like that. He had already had a feeling it would take more than just a tranquilizer to put that brute to sleep.

If he remembered correctly, most snake venoms contained nerve poison.

...

That brute really was damn hard to kill.

_I would stop tugging at those chains, too. They are made of a new material with the hardness scale of 20._

The blond growled before stopping tugging at the chains and let himself slump to the floor. "The hell are you trying to say?" he grumbled, obviously more than a little annoyed by this whole situation.

A snort escaped the raven, and the blond snapped his head towards him.

"It means you are shackled to the wall Shizu-chan. Just like the beast you are," Izaya hissed, highly satisfied as he saw the brute´s face contort into that raging expression he had always met on the streets.

He wouldn´t be able to hurt him from that distance. So why not annoy that beast as much as he liked to?

_Indeed. There are also no heavy or dangerous things you could use to harm Izaya. You can rip your bed to shreds if you wish but I don´t see any purpose in that._

Izaya almost smirked at that response of the lady´s voice. Shizuo spotted the grin and his expression darkened considerably.

"This is one of your fucking plans, isn´t it?! I will fucking kill you-"

_Actually, Izaya has neither been informed nor involved with this._

This whole situation was becoming more and more amusing for the raven.

"How come that louse isn´t tied up, then?!" He grinned as he watched the blond yell.

His head was pounding and the yelling wasn´t making it any better. He could have tried to calm that idiot or something, but if the brute was annoyed like this, he really could live with a little headache.

_Izaya doesn´t appear to be a stupid person. Therefore I assume that he won´t be coming over within your chains reach._

Izaya had to snort at the obvious insult she insinuated.

She just declared Shizu-chan a stupid person.

"Are you doing me a favor, doctor-san? So far I have found everything here very amusing," the raven finally said, talking to the stranger for the first time. "You even saved my life, as it seems. To what lucky circumstance do I owe this?" That was something he was honestly interested in.

Because up to now, it seemed as if someone was doing him a great favor here.

_It´s amusing how the test subject doesn´t even realize its dire situation._

Until now.

Almost simultaneously both their expressions changed.

Shizuo´s frowning and annoyed one turned into one of surprise and Izaya´s rather relaxed and playful smirk dropped into a tense line of lips.

"Test subject?" he repeated dryly.

_You will be filled in on the rest sooner than you would like, Izaya._

With those words the voice was gone- only for something else to interrupt the silence.

The doors opened harshly, each of the leaves slamming into the wall as two men entered the room.

They were huge- if Shizu-chan was a beast, those two were gorillas.

The raven didn´t even have any time to try and get away because they were immediately at his chair, pulling him out of it without any hesitation.

The raven hissed, his side hurting badly as they violently dragged him towards the door. Not to mention the pain in his arms-

"Where are you taking me?" he hissed, his sight trailing down the corridor beyond the door.

But the men only kept their stoic faces as the loudspeaker´s voice resounded once more in the white empty room.

_To the first experiment._

**-x´s point of view-**

"The blonde guy survived." The room was dark. Only a huge screen lit the room, and that only slightly.

It showed the white room. Shizuo was still in it, staring at the door.

Maybe he was wondering where Izaya was being taken.

Did he regret he might not be able to kill Orihara Izaya by his own hands?

Interesting.

"I thought the venom would kill him," a girl with long black hair said. Another screen lit up on the right side of the main screen. It was only half as big.

A long corridor was shown on it, and the two men that dragged Izaya along.

It was obvious the man was in pain- which only left the woman who inspected the screens to chuckle.

Grinning in anticipation she adjusted her red glasses- her eyes wandering to a third screen.

It was viewing a green room.

"Seems we can do some more experiments than we thought," the black haired girl hummed, tapping her fingers on the white desk in front of the screens, impatiently waiting for the raven to arrive at the scene.

A happy chuckle escaped the woman´s lips as she folded her hands on her lap.

"I can´t wait~"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 2~ C:
> 
> Hehe Now you still aren´t much smarter on what´s actually going on xDDD but hey~ I hope the chappy was still interesting cx Next time it will be experimenting time~ ;3
> 
> Poor flea-
> 
> See you next sunday~! ()/~
> 
> PS.: About alllll the other updates- GOMEN ;A; Stuff came up and I kinda don´t have so much time to write either xD So I couldn´t finish the other updates yet.
> 
> Sotd will be out tomorrow tho :3
> 
> Behind closed doors and the wish to disappear will have to wait till Sunday the 10th tho ;-; Sorry


	3. ஜ "Milgram." True hatred? ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*
> 
> Welcome to chapter 3 *^* xD hehe, this time you will be very surprised I guess-
> 
> And you might be feeling bad for Izaya, but hey, lovely sadists need their dose of cruelty. xD
> 
> Thank you for correcting this chappy SoylentRamen! *0* She is doing such a good job minna- give her love *^*
> 
> Enjoy~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .

  


**-Izaya´s point of view-**

"Let me go-!" but the men didn´t- of course. A hiss escaped the raven´s lips as he was thrown into a huge green room.

Fuck, his side was hurting-

And his arms... wearily, Izaya tried to heave himself up. He grit his teeth in pain. These fucking useless sticks of arms next to his body were doing nothing but hurting. He couldn´t even use them in the slightest.

He tried to sit himself up on his knees, at least- but as soon as he even tried to, he slumped down in pain again.

No use.

With no arms _and_ the stab wound he was officially rendered motionless. Brows still in a tight line, he looked ahead of him.

To his surprise, the room was empty. He would have expected a group of people to be there watching him, amused. He would have figured someone would introduce themselves to him now.

But no.

There was nothing except a chair.

A wired chair.

His eyes turned to slits as he inspected the object while laying on the floor. There was a monitor attached to it. It hung above the chair, displaying a red line, and a weird looking wired metal cube was next to the chair.

The cube was connected to all the wires that were attached to the chair, it seemed.

A green light was above everything, dangling from the ceiling.

This thing looked like a torture instrument.

**Welcome Izaya.**

The voice from before spoke to him again. Suddenly three men entered the room from the door he came from. They wore masks, like doctors, and long white laboratory coats.

Instinctively, the raven tried to wiggle away from the three men, but in his state that was about as possible as a goldfish climbing a tree.

Within a minute, they had grabbed the informant by his arms and dragged him to the weird looking chair.

Izaya tried to resist, but with six arms forcing him into and strapping him to the chair, as soon as his back touched it, he couldn´t do much.

He felt cold metal around his neck and ankles as well as wrists. There was a brown leather belt around his waist- and two on his thighs and upper arms.

If he were claustrophobic, he would be about to go insane being rendered motionless like this.

The only thing he could actually still do was to move his head from side to side.

Suddenly, there was something in front of him.

Right in the middle of the green room´s wall opposite him, a window opened- revealing a huge mirror.

The three men just kept standing next to him, not doing anything except looking at him.

Izaya frowned at that, not having a clue what was going on here.

He wasn´t exactly feeling the best after being dragged around like a rag doll and probably still having a fever- but he guessed his captors didn´t really give a fuck about that.

**Well then, let´s start with forcing your partner to something for us.**

Izaya twisted his head, seeing if it was just the voice again or perhaps finally a real person that was speaking to him.

But there was no humanoid form in sight.

He looked at the mirror, having nothing else to really look at- except the creepy doctors, but he refused to acknowledge their existence as long as they didn´t do anything.

"My what?", he asked, confused by her weird statement.

**Say, have you ever heard of the Milgram experiment?**

The raven blinked at the question. Actually he had.

"It´s a social psychology experiment. Milgram devised the experiment to investigate whether Germans were particularly obedient to authority figures, as this was a common explanation for the Nazi killings in World War II."

**Oh you actually know it?**

"Of course," he answered quickly, still frowning, though, since he didn´t know what was going on here. The experiment itself he knew. He was quite fond of social psychology seeing as it let him manipulate others quite easily.

"It consisted of three participants, the actor, the subject and the researcher. The actor was taken into a room, bound to a chair and had electrodes attached to his arms, pretending to receive electric shocks if he didn´t answer a question correctly," he recited, remembering these parts from the experiment.

The voice hummed approving.

**And the actual subject?**

Izaya frowned. He had a bad feeling about this. "The subject and researcher went into a room next door that contained an electric shock generator and a row of switches marked from a light shock of 15 volts to a severe shock of 375 volts and a probably lethal one of 450 volts. The subject gave the shocks." All of a sudden the chair he was sitting in reminded him way too much of what he would imagine the chair for the "actor" to look like.

**Very well, but wouldn´t the subject feel bad and simply stop the experiment?**

"... actually the subject did, but the researcher would always assure that the subject would not be held responsible and that the experiment had to be continued. In Milgram's first set of experiments, 65 percent of experiment participants administered the experiment's final massive and probably lethal 450-volt shock." Warily he eyed the metal cube attached to the wires of the chair next to him.

**Exactly. You sure have a wide horizon Orihara Izaya. Exactly that´s what this experiment is about.**

His eyes narrowed to slits.

He fucking knew it.

**However, what we want to achieve with this experiment slightly differs from what Sir Milgram wanted to achieve.**

Suddenly, the doctors were moving again. They approached him, each taking the multiple wires and attaching them to his whole body.

"Haha what," the raven laughed nervously, "want me to act as if I´m being shocked now?" But what the voice said next made his blood run cold.

**You won´t have to act.**

**-Shizuo´s point of view-**

"What the-" Shizuo frowned as all of a sudden, the wall on his half of the room split in half- the two sides sliding away left and right, opening his view to a sort of small room behind this one.

It was completely green and there was a huge window opposite to Shizuo.

The blond got up from his place on the floor and walked over, the shackles on his arm clattering along the floor. "What...?"

His surprise only grew as he spotted just who was sitting behind the huge glass window.

It was Izaya.

He was sitting in some kind of strange looking chair. A monitor was next to him, showing what seemed to be his heartbeat and other stuffs.

Frowning, the blond moved over, towards the window- only for the chain on his left arm to hold him back.

Growling, he tugged at it, but of course, it still wouldn´t budge.

That fucking voice had been right- he really couldn´t tear them.

"What the fuck is going on, Izaya?" he growled, his words aimed at the flea and definitely loud enough so he would hear. But Izaya didn´t react.

**He can´t hear or see you.**

_What the hell?_ The blond twisted his head, once more looking for the source of the strange voice.

"Who are you? Take these fucking things off me!"

The voice only chuckled in slight mockery.

**Sorry, but that is not possible. Please look to your right, Heiwajima Shizuo.**

The blond did as told, wondering what was there to be seen.

A huge control board with multiple buttons was standing next to him.

In the middle of it there was a small screen, glimmering white and black.

**The rules are simple. You will be memorizing letters. Two will be added each turn. As long as you remember the correct order of them Izaya will be spared. If you don´t then he will get an electric shock. 15 Volts at the first incorrect answer- adding 25 Volts with each wrong turn.**

A tad surprised, the blond blinked.

"The flea?"

**Yes.**

A tad confused Shizuo looked at the board again. There were all 26 letters. And the screen showed him an F and T.

Then they disappeared- Instead there were two question marks.

Shizuo rose his eyebrow at that. What was this supposed to be? A child´s game?

His eyes wandered to Izaya once more.

"Just to be clear, if I answer wrong, the flea will get a little shock?" He asked, hoping that the voice wasn´t gone already.

**Exactly**.

The blond hummed- and leaned forward, pressing an E-

Immediately the screen went red and a soft buzzing noise sounded from the board.

_WRONG_ \- was written there in capital letters and a small light above the raven´s head suddenly turned red.

**15 Volt** -the voice suddenly announced.

Izaya frowned at the voice and turned his head, only to suddenly feel a slight zap in his right hand-

Flinching slightly, his eyes turned to slits as he eyed the electrode attached to his hand- it blinked green for a second, then stopped.

**-In another room.-**

Amused, the red-spectacled woman´s lips curled into a smile.

A screen was in front of her, reflecting on the lenses of her glasses.

_"What´s going on?"_ It was Izaya who had spoken the words. He was eyeing the electrocute that had just administered a slight shock to his arm.

"An experiment," she answered back, while pressing a button on top of her desk, barely holding back from showing how amused she was by this as she answered the raven- his eyes went wide at her words, and she leaned back in her chair grinning.

"Did he take the bait?" An old man was standing behind the swivel chair and curiously eyed the situation- especially screen number 5, showing the blond who had just purposely pressed the wrong keys-

The woman smirked.

"He did."

**-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

FTGJ

Again the letters showed up on the small screen- but Shizuo didn´t pay too much attention to them. He just leaned back and watched the flea as he pressed the wrong letter, E, again.

The screen went red again- the buzzing noise following.

WRONG

**40 Volts** -the voice announced.

Payback for all the times he pissed him off.

Shizuo watched the scene in front of him, a tad amused.

Again the red light above Izaya gleamed, before the flea flinched-

This time he actually reacted to it- at the first shock, Shizuo didn´t see Izaya move in any way from here.

But this time, Izaya tugged at his right arm, obviously in discomfort, and tried to get out of the bindings.

Hmph, that stupid flea, this time he couldn´t run away. Shizuo wasn´t the type to like inflicting pain on others, but this little bit of discomfort wouldn´t kill the flea, now would it? He was just going to annoy the flea a bit.

The screen in front of Shizuo gleamed again, showing the growing row of letters for 2 seconds.

FTGJKP

Again Shizuo only pressed an E- knowing it was the wrong answer.

The screen went red. The noise resounded.

WRONG

**65 Volts-**

This time the raven flinched- rather hard actually, his eyes squeezed shut into a tight line- making the blond slightly uncomfortable.

... that louse actually looked hurt... and he was kinda injured, wasn´t he?

He wouldn´t say he felt guilty all of a sudden, but he figured the flea got enough punishment.

FTGJKPVC

Again the letters showed up at Shizuo´s screen for two seconds. But the blond didn´t move.

The flea might be an annoying pest, but he wouldn´t deliberately put him into pain when he wasn´t even annoying him at the moment.

No answer?

The screen suddenly read, instead of showing more letters. The blond answered as though he was supposed to answer the computer.

"He suffered enough," he said with a shrug, still leaning back in his chair.

Suddenly the screen gleamed again.

NO answer, means, wrong answer.

The blond blinked, leaning forward.

"Wait what?"

**90 Volts** \- the blonds' head snapped up, looking at the flea again, who´s mouth briefly hung open in what Shizuo identified as a gasp in pain-

"What the hell? I didn´t press any key!" he yelled, this time facing the ceiling- aiming his words at the person that kept them in here.

What the hell was going on here?!

**Only the right answers will keep the electrode.** The blond´s expression turned into a blank one as he heard those words.

"What?"

FTGJKPVCWQ -again the screen read new letters.

What the hell did that mean?!

No answer Instantly Shizuo´s head snapped back to the screen-

"Wait!" But of course the computer didn´t wait. Mercilessly, the voice of the person keeping them resounded through the hall- Shizuo swore he could hear the voice smirk-

**115 Volts-**

"What the fuck?!"- he yelled, seeing as the raven got hurt more behind the window- This time it wasn´t even a feeling but a god damn fact that that shock had hurt the raven-

Again the letters showed up-

FTGJKPVCWQBZ

She said if he typed them correctly then Izaya wouldn´t get electrified right?!

Quickly the blond scanned the letters- but he was way too slow- just within two seconds he couldn´t remember all the letters correctly-

His brows furrowed as the question marks appeared in place of the letters-

Fuck.

He didn´t know them all!

Slowly he started to type-

FTGJP- the screen went red-

WRONG

The blond´s head snapped back to the window- again.

**140 Volts**

This time he fucking screamed- he had had fucking enough of this game!

"Stop that shit!" he roared, bringing his fist down onto the board- hard. With an ear piercing sound, the metal crumpled beneath his knuckles- various letters falling to the floor, and little electric currents roaming over the control panel.

The burning feeling to his knuckles was completely ignored as the screen, despite having a crack, showed the letters again.

FTGJKPVCWQBZRX

The blond didn´t even try this time to read the letters or memorize them- instead he brought his fist down onto the desk again and again and again-

No answer - it resounded.

Another punch.

**165 Volts**

Harder-

"STOP THAT BULLSHIT!" But it didn´t- again he snapped his head up, only to see how they tortured Izaya with this fucking game.

His arms had gripped the armrests tightly and he was bent forward as if attempting to curl up in himself- but he was bound to that chair firmly-

The blond saw red and rose his fist to fucking ruin this bullshit before it could hurt Izaya more- only to pause as he noticed he couldn´t bring his fist down anymore-

Furious he snapped his head back, looking at what the fuck held him back- only to notice that his chain was getting shorter and shorter as it disappeared in the wall he was attached to-

His eyes widened and he tried to pull at the chains as hard as he could- but it was useless.

Instead of Shizuo pulling the chains out of the wall, the chains pulled Shizuo towards themselves.

He swiped around, trying to hit the fucking board once more but he was already too far away as the chain kept pulling.

Again the screen showed the letters.

Shizuo´s eyes widened as he realized that they didn´t even intend for him to be able to see the board- they just wanted to torture Izaya.

No answer.

Again.

**190 Volts**

"STOP!" the blond roared as loud as he could. Not being able to move anymore, it was all that he could do- seeing as Izaya screamed in pain. But the computer didn´t stop. Ruthlessly, it went on, showing more letters- only to repeat the same procedure again and again and again-

No answer

**215 V**

"YOU ASSHOLES!" The raven didn´t open his eyes anymore by now. He was in too much pain- and probably already anticipating the next electric shock. Shizuo pulled at the chains again, walking back only to punch the spot where they emerged from- But it was no use- instead of the metal breaking, he could feel something else crack inside his hand.

No answer

Again it resounded-

**240 V**

"STOP THAT CRAP!" And all of a sudden, they did stop.

The blond stood there for a second, wondering, why the screen had suddenly stopped moving on to the letters-

**Pause.**

The voice suddenly said. And Shizuo wondered why.

It didn´t make sense.

Not until he looked at the flea again.

Only now Shizuo heard the sound- the even sound coming from the right lower side of Izaya´s screen- and saw the red line, the one indicating Izaya´s heartbeat. Now straight- and not interrupted.

Izaya- was not moving anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued cx
> 
> IS HE DEAD?! OAOAOAO
> 
> To find out you will have to wait until 1st May~ xDDDD
> 
> I hope you... "liked" this chapter xDDD
> 
> I will reply to alll reviews and Pm´s tomorrow xD
> 
> See you next sunday~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*
> 
> PS.: Chapter 3 of Sotd will be coming out in 8 hours! xD


	4. ஜ Level 0 ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ*
> 
> Welcome to chapter 4 *^*Longer this time~ xD Hehe, this time you will be very surprised I guess-
> 
> And you might be feeling bad for Izaya, but hey, everything was planned neatly, what else could they have done? x`D
> 
> Hehe, I hope you like the twist to this story- after all, we didn´t even get to the "real" plot of the story yet C;
> 
> But this chappy is sadly not corrected yet- I didn´t want to keep you waiting though, and I don't make toooo many mistakes xD soooo- here you go xD I will replace the corrected version with this one once my beta is done ;3
> 
> So if you would rather wait, you can xD
> 
> Guest 2: xD haha maybe~ Also you kinda gave me a certain idea for this fic *^* or rather an idea for later on xD thank you for that~ cx also about the guilt- hehehehe I had a reason for naming this things different, but the guilt is still going to play quite a part ;3
> 
> If not, then enjoy~! xD
> 
> (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*

  
**-Shizuo´s point of view-**

Long and dull did that sound reach Shizuo´s ears. His eyes were fixated on the scene in front of him as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing, sense of what was actually going on, because this just couldn't be real.

It couldn't.

Not what he was seeing there. There must be something wrong, he interpreted this weird screen wrong.

It wasn´t Izaya´s heartbeat.

It couldn´t be.

Because if it were, then he just-

_**Beeeeep** _

"IZAYA!" The chains clinked together, strained to the utmost they were designed for, but they didn´t loosen at all- the strength that Shizuo had couldn´t do anything to free him from this place.

He used it all, returned to the spot they emerged from, he punched the metal- tried to just pry that thing open but it was useless- just as useless as it would be for a normal human with normal strength-

"IZAYA, OI!" His voice bellowed and resounded loudly through the halls-

The red glassed woman grinned, adjusting the lenses in amusement. She was watching the blond over her camera that she installed in her precious room.

It was on Izaya´s side since she didn´t trust Shizuo to destroy it once he found it.

And then it happened.

Shizuo´s eyes widened after another attempt of destroying the chains when he heard something move behind him.

The walls- were closing again.

Horrified he looked at the flea- he was still sitting in that chair! His heart still wasn't fucking beating!

He would die! If he wasn´t already ... if...

_FUCK_

He dashed towards the walls, almost stumbling over the chains laying on the ground as he tried to keep those fucking walls open but they were too fast, before he could even do as much as reach them, they were closed.

His fist hit the white wall-

_***CRACK *** _

His face contorted in pain- the wall wasn´t damaged at all- his hand, however, was.

He couldn´t see Izaya anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" Shizuo barked, locked into this room that now felt like a cage to him as he raised his fist anew.

He couldn´t give less of a shit if his hand was broken or not right now, he wasn´t going to just stay put- again his fist collided with the wall- the sickening crack turning louder, but the wall stayed undamaged.

"WHERE IS IZAYA?!"

Again he raised his fist.

Suddenly there was a slight creaking noise to be heard, sounding as if someone brushed over a microphone.

**Shizuo Heiwajima, you have two options.**

Hearing the voice just caused Shizuo´s rage to spiral higher-

"YOU SICK ASSHOLES!"

**1\. You let Izaya die.**

The blond paused upon hearing Izaya´s name. No way.

That fucking flea- that line- It had been his heartbeat, hadn´t it?

Fuck-

...

FUCK

That obsessed idiot was going to die wasn´t he?!

His eyes widened at the sudden realization dawned on him.

The voice moved on, not interested in the change of Shizuo´s behavior.

**2\. You let these two doctors implant a chip in your neck without harming them- in exchange another pair of doctors will revive Izaya.**

As if on cue two doctors suddenly entered the room with a little silver table. Lots of different instruments were displayed on it. None of them looking particularly nice.

"What...?"The blond repeated, his mind still with the now probably dead Izaya. He saw the instruments, he heard the voice say that he would have to let them do something to him.

Without hurting them.

His undamaged hand balled into a fist as he glowered at the doctors- almost instantly they took a few steps back. They were the first in this place that actually seemed to be intimidated by the debt collector.

**Tick tock- the chances of Izaya surviving are getting slimmer.** Shizuo´s eyes widened as he realized what that person was saying.

That monster, was serious.

"I will let them!" he barked- not giving a fuck what these scientists would do. A soft chuckle was to be heard before the voice spoke again.

**Good choice.**

Then it was quiet- warily the blond eyed the doctors as they came over- he just was about to ask this person how he would know they are really helping Izaya, how he knew they weren´t just fooling him, but the question was ripped off his throat as a beamers light suddenly lit up a part of the wall.

Viewing no one else but Izaya.

Two doctors- looking like the two that were approaching Shizuo- were standing around the raven. The screen´s line was still straight, making Shizuo think Izaya was dead-

But then there was a movement in it and Shizuo realized they were performing defibrillation on the flea.

They were trying to bring him back-

He felt something cold at the back of his neck- but didn´t turn away.

He sat there like frozen as he watched Izaya being revived. He was going to make it right? He was a fucking flea. Fleas don´t die easily. He had been so obsessed with Shizuo for all these years, there was no way he would just be gone like that.

There was just no way-

And then there were more of those lines. Slowly but surely, they were tiny and they kept fading away again after each shock from the doctors- but they got more.

Tense Shizuo watched the scene unfolding in front of him, the back of his head hurt and he could feel they were cutting around or something, but he didn´t dare move.

"You should hear a certain tune once we connect this, say when you do."

One of the doctors had stated that, the voice sounding muffled as he spoke behind his mask.

Shizuo barely even registered the words and hummed for a second to shut them up as his stare was fixed on the screen.

Two, tree, more of them-

_**Ping~** _

A soft sound reached Shizuo´s ears.

"Heard it."

And the lines turned regular again just at the same time-

Izaya´s heartbeat was back.

The blond sighed relieved, releasing the breath he didn´t realize he had held. Noticing how blood was running down the back of his shirt Shizuo was about to turn his head slightly. What the hell were they even doing-

**If you move before the doctors are finished and out of your reach, we will kill him right away**.

The voice suddenly resounded, making Shizuo freeze once more. The beamer´s light was still on the wall. A man suddenly approached the raven- a gun in his right hand.

Izaya had regained consciousness and was heaving himself up only to freeze as he spotted the man with the gun.

It was one of the two bulky ones that Shizuo recognized from Ikebukuro.

Izaya narrowed his eyes, focusing on his surroundings-

He felt light headed- the screen next to him was still beeping and he could see doctors stand around him. Or at least they looked like some.

A table was next to him, with instrument he would much rather not look at.

And then that guy with the gun in front of him- his body tensed as his stare fixated on the weapon aimed at him.

What was going on?

...

The doctors behind Shizuo shuffled, not quite sure if it was save to move yet.

One of them was brave and took a step towards the blond.

He didn´t move a muscle. A tiny needle was resting in his hand and he poked it through the man´s skin.

Sewing the cut close that he had opened. The other watching quite terrified as he stepped back farther and farther from the blond.

The table was being dragged away to the door they came from.

And once the sewing was done- the other doctor stepped away as well, exiting the room.

Shizuo was alone again.

Still not moving a muscle.

Just like Izaya- who was staring at the gun.

And then the screen turned off- just disappeared-

The blond´s eyes widened and he moved again, his head snapping around to see if the screen appeared elsewhere, but it was gone!

"OI, what going on?!" he barked, glaring at whatever asshole was out there, whoever it was that the voice belonged to-

"What´s happening to Izaya?!"

**Ahahaha~**

A chuckle was to be heard, causing vein to pop on Shizuo´s forehead and he tugged at the chains, in another useless attempt of tearing them apart.

**How passionate you are about him. Were my observations of you hating him wrong perhaps?**

"Fuck you, where is he?!" The voice stilled, humming. The red glassed woman grinned before deciding to answer Shizuo´s question.

**Undergoing the same procedure.**

the blond gaped- "What?!"

But the voice was already gone- no further information was given.

"OI?!"

No answer.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

**-x point of view-**

"Ah, that was rather cruel of you. Was it necessary to nearly kill our test person for this?" An old man had appeared behind the woman´s seat, interested watching the various screens, each showing his logo now since the first step was about to be taken.

Only two were actually showing Izaya and Shizuo.

The woman merely shrugged at the old man´s question.

"It was needed. How else did you expect to make the strongest man in Ikebukuro cooperate with us?" _Hmmm, true_.

He had to admit that.

"You could have just acted the part, though," he threw in, letting his finger trail along his rather long grey moustache. The huge glasses sitting on his nose reflected the light of the screens as he leaned closer, watching his interesting new test subject.

"No. From what I heard, this man has some very sharp instincts. He would have figured something was off if we didn´t do it for real."

"Hmmm sharp instincts you say? And this strength, magnificent~!" the old man grinned, rotten yellow teeth revealing themselves.

"You should be happy." she grinned deviously, "Your new plaything is wired~"

**-Izaya´s point of view.-**

_Fuck..._

His shoulder hitting the walls in the corridor hard, Izaya paused for a second, just leaning there.

He was barely able to hold himself up. The two gorillas were accompanying him. Not forcing him to walk faster or anything however.

Izaya was actually grateful they weren´t pushing him towards the room he came from. Only slowly the door came into reach-

A swift whooshing noise was to be heard as the doors flew open, quite like those of a shop would and he stepped into the room.

A moving mob of blond hair and a pair of brown eyes that met his own reminded him who was waiting here.

Without losing a single word the raven stepped over to his chair like seat and sat down. He wasn´t going to appear weak in front of that brute.

Heh, must have been nice to be able to just wait here until he returned.

He damn hoped they would shock Shizuo like that too. For no reason at all.

"Are you okay?" the raven glared at the brute-

That idiot knew nothing what had happened this past hour. And he surely wasn´t going to let him in on the fact that someone had been plain out torturing him with electric shocks while he was gone-

That brute would probably say he deserved it.

Thinking about how he had been after him on the streets, how he had gotten the vending machine to finish Izaya off in Ikebukuro before Vorona appeared... heh...

That man would probably be delighted about what they did.

Silence ruled the atmosphere as Izaya just kept his mouth shut, not interested to talk to that monster.

Shizuo didn´t say anything either.

The flea looked bad.

Really bad. Well considering he had been shocked to the point it made his heart stop there was no way he would be okay. But that wasn´t even all...

The stab wound, the still broken arms- those were his fault. Izaya looked really pale- almost as if he were about to pass out.

There was blood on the hem of his shirt. It seemed to originate from the back of his head.

"What happened to your head?" but a glare was all he earned from the flea.

"Shut up."

**Now then my dear experiments-**

Shizuo perked his ears, frowning as he heard that hated voice again.

The old man behind the woman frowned a bit as he kept playing with his moustache.

"Don´t call them experiments dear, I like to think of them as test objects rather than labor rats." The woman laughed.

"Of course you would." The button on the microphone wasn´t being pressed, so their two little fellows couldn't hear them.

"Who the hell are you?!" the blond barked- again tugging at the chains. Izaya just glanced at the brute for a second before scanning the room-

He was sure they were being watched. There had to be a camera somewhere, if not even multiple of them.

**That does not matter. Well then, let´s start with level 0.**

The raven blinked slowly.

"What?" He didn´t like the sound of that at all.

**A tutorial. I would say it´s the best to start with, no?**

Suddenly there was pain. So much pain-

The raven screamed as his head felt like it was being split apart.

Shizuo snapped his head towards the flea, watching as he seemed to be tortured by something-

He was about to ask what was going on- he would fucking bash their heads in- when a sharp pain suddenly filled his own senses-

It hurt-

It was loud.

He couldn´t hear-

He opened his eyes-

He couldn´t see-

Couldn´t feel-

Couldn´t smell-

And suddenly everything went to black.

The woman hummed to herself, watching the screen. The two had both passed out finally.

"You should work on the pain issue. Or it won´t sell well," she stated, watching the old man as he made his way out of the room.

A disgusting grin spread over his features as he opened the door.

"Surely. But for now let me play with those two~"

**-Izaya´s point of view.-**

Dark.

That was the first thing Izaya saw.

Black, nothing.

But it wasn't that his eyes were closed or anything. He was pretty sure they were open.

But there was nothing to see. He could feel a floor beneath his feet. Smooth, giving off a high pitched sound at each step he made.

And his arms-

When he took a step forward in this weird blackness he instinctively lifted his hands as to not bump into anything.

He could move them.

He twisted them and touched alongside, checking for any pain. There was none.

Same for his side- actually for his whole body.

He jumped, a louder sound, akin to a piano´s key, resounded from the floor.

His head didn´t hurt anymore either- What was going on?

Another sound caught his attention. Sounds as if someone else was walking on this piano-like floor.

And suddenly there was light.

Green square patterns appeared on the floor, causing everything to be dimply lit- Izaya, as well as-

"Shizu-chan?" With surprise Izaya noted that the brute had been freed of his chains and was standing not too far away from him in this weird... room?

It had no walls.

Was it so huge he couldn´t see them from here?

No way.

This was everything way too mysterious for the raven, but the thing that drew his most attention was the fact that Shizuo was unchained.

Cautiously he watched the blond as he moved over- What was he going to do? Izaya was only wearing some non familiar black and red clothes- there were no knifes in his pockets, he could feel that much.

And even though Shizuo was only dressed in the same attire, just black and blue, he was posing a much greater threat.

"Oi Iza-" the raven had been about to turn around and run away- but then something happened that made him blink.

Shizuo bumped against something.

Something... that he couldn´t see.

The blond rubbed his forehead, stretching his hand out, only to meet an invisible wall between him and the flea.

Green waves were rippling away from every spot he touched the wall with.

He raised his fist, hitting the wall- only resulting in bigger glowing green waves.

Just what was going on...?

The raven frowned- Where were they?

Suddenly there was light. A white rectangular shaped screen had appeared- a disgusting old man was sitting in a chair, his hands folded as he looked at the two.

"Welcome to _**NO escape**_!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 3 C:
> 
> Hehehehehe, well well, this is turning out different than you thought it to be right? xD
> 
> I´m curious how many of your figured out what´s actually going on xD And now... I guess I should start thinking about what I should write in chapter 5 x'DDD
> 
> Also, please do check out my other story, survival of the doomed- it´s a zombie story, but not as scary as you may think- it´s actually gonna turn really sweet and shit cx It´s really cute xD But somehoe only 4 people are reading it ;-; even though I give my bestttt-
> 
> Oh well~
> 
> I hope you liked this~ *0*
> 
> See you next sunday~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*
> 
> Ps.: You know what minna-san? xD I finally got enough confidence to actually write my book down ;/; well not everything yet, but chapter 1 got done yesterday *0* Perfecly done, it´s gonna stay just that way cx Now on to chapter 2 xDDD If I keep going like this it will be done until october 2016 ;/;
> 
> I kinda always doubted that I actually can write anything apart from Shizaya- but you guys gave me so much confidence over the course of time about my writing itself so, that the lil insecure me actually gained enough confidence to start x'D Thank chu ;/; Imma keep you updated in littel Ps.:- notes how my story gets along x'DDD


	5. ஜ NO escape ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ
> 
> Welcome to chapter 5 *^*
> 
> XD Sowy for being a tad late but I hope you can forgive me ;3 I was trying hard to think of something that would keep the story interesting xD Because to be honest, at the end of the last chapter I didn´t have a freaking clue how this game was gonna look like xDDDDD
> 
> I hope this didn´t turn out too bad hehe cx
> 
> Guest 2: hehe exactly~ xD yes yes, do read it ;/; it´s very very sweet despite the genre! Cuz actually, in a dangerous environment there is just that much more fluff possible C: Anyway, I hope this game here doesn´t suck too much xDD
> 
> Thank you for correcting this SoylentRamen-! *^*
> 
> Enjoy~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ.*

  


**-Izaya´s point of view-**

"What's going on here?" Izaya's narrowed at the odd looking guy- he had no clue where they were or what was going on.

And he didn't like that at all.

He had to admit he kinda thought it was funny that Shizuo was kept behind a wall- away from him, like some sort of beast, it reminded him of that room before where he was chained to the wall. But this?

And after those shocks?

He was still wondering why he wasn´t feeling any pain right now, why he could move his arms- they were broken, after all.

And there was no way they could have healed that fast.

The guy on the screen just laughed, though, seemingly amused by Izaya´s question.

"Oi, he asked you something, shithead," he heard the blond growl next to him. How supportive of the brute.

The laughter ceased and the guy adjusted his glasses with a grin.

"As I said before, you are in my newly developed _NO escape_ -! It´s a game that has been running on the servers for a short time now, but until now it was only playable by normal devices of course." He grinned, another screen suddenly showing up.

"You see this?" He pointed to a sketch of a human brain and something that looked like a little computer chip. It was attached to the stem of the brain-

"This is what makes it possible to play this game with all five senses- that makes it possible to play it and feel like you are actually in it! A huge step in technology and gaming!"

The raven´s eyes widened as he looked around. That explained the large room and the weird invisible wall.

This wasn´t real.

"This is a game?"

A nod was given and the mad scientist folded his hands. Almost instantly, Izaya´s hand shot back to the base of his neck- but there was nothing.

... of course.

The chip would only be inside his real body.

So that´s what they had done before. When he woke up from the shocks, he had had a gun aimed at his face- and some doctors suddenly approached him, saying that if he moved even slightly, he would die right away.

That´s where the blood was from.

When the brute asked him what happened to the back of his head, he couldn´t help but glance at the same spot on Shizuo´s head.

He was soiled with blood, as well.

Izaya had thought it would be some kind of tracker, but no.

How wrong he had been.

"The problem is, though, we can´t be 100% sure it won´t cause any damage to the brain. We still need test subjects-!" The creepy doctor continued, pointing at the two. "But who would test a game with the possibility of dying? And this is where you two come in-!"

Suddenly the surroundings changed- the piano like floor transformed into a landscape of grass, flowers, odd looking insects and fireflies flying around- trees suddenly shot out of the ground everywhere until it looked like they were in some kind of forest. Only the moon was illuminating the scene as its light filtered down to them.

"The rumors about you two spread all over the internet: Shizuo the fortissimo, probably strongest man in the world, who kept beating people up, and his opponent Izaya, the smart informant who kept making everyone's lives hell. Both of you are scum that no one would actually miss- so we chose you two."

The raven frowned at that description, his gaze wandering to Shizu-chan, who wasn´t looking all that amused, either.

"We want to test how this chip would affect the physical body of a human with the strength of Shizuo Heiwajima-san, but also how it would affect a brain of your IQ, Izaya Orihara-san. We chose to experiment with two extremes, you could say."

A low growl could be heard and Izaya covered his ears in preparation for the response of the brute.

"WHO THE HELL SAYS I WILL PLAY THIS BULLSHIT?!"

Seriously, that idiot needed to control his temper.

The guy laughed, and the screen was lowered a bit, as if the guy wanted to face Shizu-chan.

"Shizuo-kun, you have two options. Either you play the game, or we are going to repeat what we did before, but this time without getting any doctors if his heart stops."

The raven frowned, wondering just what the hell that guy was talking about.

The blond´s expression had fallen- almost into a calm one, tranquil.

"... Alright."

What the fuck?

Shizu-chan actually agreed?

Did they do anything to Shizu-chan while he was getting shocked in that room and passed out? Why would he agree that easily?

It really irked him- the screen drew away again, a smile on the guy's lips.

"Anyway, now let´s finally start with the game-!"

A loud sound, reminding Izaya of a gong, played in the area and a huge number appeared in front of them.

_**Level 0-tutorial**_. The writing was neat and gleaming greenish just as the floor had before.

The raven spread out his arms trying to keep his balance as the floor right underneath him suddenly started to move-

A circular piece of the ground flew off into the sky with the duo on top- the number accompanying them.

"Well then, I recommend you play the game, or your stay at our facility will turn into something you wouldn´t like to imagine," the guy purred and with that, the screen disappeared.

There was only the number in front of them. A short beeping sound occurred, making Izaya turn his head towards the source.

The wall that separated the blond and him, or rather, that had been protecting him before- had disappeared between them. Or rather it had dissolved, shimmering like water. His eyes narrowing, he took a step backwards, only to realize that they were way too far above the ground to just jump down there-

He was ready to fight another time if the brute wanted to go at it. But that wouldn´t be what the producers of this game wanted, right?

"We are trapped in here, I hope you realize that," he started, making the blond narrow his eyes. He hadn´t stepped closer yet, so Izaya took the chance to try and talk to the brute first.

"I dunno what that guy said to you earlier, but fact is that we are trapped in here, if they unplug the chip or whatever, we might well die instantly, without even being able to resist. So if you plan on doing anything violent, please keep that to yourself until we are back in our bodies," he stated, making his point quite clear, if he said so himself. The blond just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his body.

"How stupid do you think I am? I got that much already."

_Pretending to be smart, huh?_

"Good."

And then the number disappeared- instead, words started to write themselves across the sky.

The raven narrowed his eyes.

"Welcome to No Escape, the game that combines all games in one," he read aloud. What was this even about? More words kept coming.

_**There are currently 10 levels, each one an entirely different concept than the ones before. Explanations, items, information and goals will be given at the start of each level.** _

_Sounds rather simple so far._

The green letters disappeared and a yellowish, golden color took over the text.

_**Level 1: Each of you possess a small bag, which you can fill with items- but choose wisely which things you want to carry with you and which you don´t. The space is limited. You can expand the space by leveling up.** _

_**To level up, collect EXP by defeating enemies.** _

As if on cue, two bags appeared in front of Shizuo and Izaya. They looked like they were made of leather, and Izaya quickly picked one up. It wasn´t too heavy.

A quick look at the things inside let him know why.

There was almost nothing in it. One empty water bottle, a rope, something that looked like a plastic bag, a little booklet with the word map inscribed on top, and a little box.

"Sugar?" The raven looked over to the brute, he had also opened the bag and was inspecting the contents of the little box.

A white, crystalline substance was in it.

It really looked like sugar, and before he could warn the brute about it possibly being poison, he had already put some into his mouth.

He nodded as if to confirm his suspicion and closed the box again.

Lucky protozoan.

The raven blinked.

"Oi, protozoan. What´s that on your hand?" Glowing blue letters had caught the raven´s attention. They seemed to be written all over the brute´s arm.

The blond frowned and looked at his arm, then at Izaya.

"You too."

The informant blinked, looking at his own right hand.

And really-

**Level 1**

**0-EXP**

**100HP**

It was his status, he suspected.

Suddenly there were more letters in the air again.

_**Your current life total is 100HP. Falling out of trees, stumbling, or any other otherwise painful actions won´t reduce your life bar, unless they are caused by the direct attack of an enemy.** _

_**12HP will recover every hour. Sleeping will not increase the recovery speed.** _

_Every hour?_

That meant whatever may happen to them, if they just stayed still they would still recover 1HP every five minutes.

Not really much-

They would have to be careful.

More letters appeared, this time higher up, leaving space bellow them for- strange animals to appear.

_**There are three types of creatures in this forest.** _

_**Glamlits**_. A hologram started up, showing something akin to a little rabbit- Except, it had three eyes and a long tail. There was a tiny bar bellow it, reading: **Attack: -1HP**

Izaya raised an eyebrow. Rather weak for such a disgusting looking creature.

Suddenly the hologram disappeared, a different name showed up followed by a new hologram.

_**Swergins** _

_Woah_.

He already disliked those things- they looked like gigantic mosquitos- and the stinger attached to their ass sure looked like it would hurt.

And it definitely wasn´t making anything better that the creature seemed to be taller than Shizuo and him-

**Attack: -20HP**

He didn´t like those at all- 20HP. That meant if one of them got stung 5 times it would be game over-

Then again, if Shizu-chan ripped out one of the trees, he could easily bat those things away as if he were using a fly swatter.

Again, the hologram disappeared- this time however, the name of the next creature appeared way up in the sky.

_**BOSS**_ : _**Croserce-**_ was written there in red shining letters and a huge question mark appeared bellow the name.

"We gotta fight a question mark?" Izaya rolled his eyes at that stupid comment-

"No, Shizu-chan, they probably don´t want us to know what kind of creature the boss is. It´s common among games to leave that fact out." Seriously- how dumb could one get?

He heard a scoff and was reminded of the fact that the wall had disappeared, and that he maybe shouldn´t tease the brute.

"Are you a gamer or something?" Yeah right, as if-

"No, just well informed." Shizuo was about to reply, but more letters appeared, making him shut up and read instead.

**The goal is simple- the boss will be roaming around the whole level at night. The goal is to make the Boss's HP drop to Zero.**

The raven glanced towards the attack count of Croserce-

**Attack: -80HP**

...

Well, that one wasn´t to be underestimated. And the fact that he was wandering around at night didn´t make him feel any better, either.

_**Additional note for Chip-players. If your HP drop below 0, you will die in the game and fall into a comatose state in real life. Your brain won´t be able to recover.** _

_**There is no time limit for this level.** _

_**Good luck**_.

The raven´s eyes widened.

"Wait, what...?"

He must have misread-

But no, even after letting his eyes scan the text twice, thrice-

"They can´t be serious-" They were going to die if they died in this stupid game?!

And suddenly the raven felt the floor beneath them move-

Downwards-

So fast, he wasn´t even able to tell what was actually going on- the floor just disappeared too quickly-

With a thud, the raven dropped to the ground, squeezing his eyes shut, expecting pain from falling from such a height- but it didn´t hurt.

Izaya frowned, looking at the brute, he also seemed to have expected the fall to be a bit more... Painful.

Then Izaya remembered, though.

Falling, or anything not caused by an enemy, won´t cause damage- meaning, this wouldn´t hurt either.

And suddenly, the zero in front of them changed from green to gold and turned into a number 1- golden letters appearing in the air.

_**Level 1- Forest of Amrator.** _

The level was starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 5 C: xDDDD
> 
> Well I hope this isn´t disappointing any of you xD To be honest I´m not really a gamer, I only watched SAO and btooom and had a WOW friendy ramble a lot to me about that game. I´m not even going to start about how I only ever played pokemon and Mario xDDD
> 
> sooooooooooooo-
> 
> This is gonna be lame game xD Gomenasai xD
> 
> See you next sunday~! (ﾉಠヮಠ)ﾉ:･ﾟ


	6. ஜ Level 1: Woods of Amrator ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 6 *^* xDDD
> 
> Hehe finally we are getting to level 1 *0*0*0* and ohoho you know what?!
> 
> I know how this story is going to END
> 
> xDD I have no idea when I will call it quits, but I definitely know how to xD Ahhhh this end~ I can hear the screams already xDDD Whether they are gonne be happy squeals or sad squeal~ well~
> 
> C: C: C: C:
> 
> I´m enjoying this way too much xDDDDDDD
> 
> Anyway, here we go *0*0* chapter 6 of no escape~!
> 
> Thank you very much for correcting SoylentRamen! *^* Seriously, she is the queen of proofreading! With university and all that shit I´m not exactly the fastest writer at the moment, and to be honest I thought there was no way I would make it in time this time-
> 
> BUT- after I wrote all the updates yesterday- she corrected all four chapters in like, within 3 hours, after I sent them to her ;/; Thank you a lot SoylentRamen C:
> 
> Well then and now, I apologize for taking so long with updating this but I was kinda not sure where exactly to head with the story. Now I got it xD
> 
> Well then, and now let´s finally start the game~! xDD
> 
> Enjoy~!

  


-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Shizuo´s point of view-**

Die?!

"They have to be kidding-" But the guy was already gone. Nothing was indicating that this was a joke-

Then again, it made sense. It really did. The chip was implanted in the stem of their brain, if he had understood correctly, and when dreaming, for example, people usually woke up if they were threatened with death in their dreams.

But what would happen if they were in a game and died?

If they basically died in a dream?

A comatose state.

Fuck, it even made sense.

"Oi, flea." The raven snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the blond that either had not yet gotten how dire their situation was or was stupid enough to think that they would get out of this somehow- either way, he seemed way too relaxed, in Izaya´s opinion, causing him to glare at the brute.

"What?"

"How are we going to get out of this bullshit?" Of fucking course. Shizu-chan was stupid.

For a second, Izaya wondered if he should be envious of the ability to be this ignorant, or if he should be frustrated over the fact that he probably had to work together with a protozoan as stupid as that.

"Shizu-chan, we aren´t going to get out of here-" Izaya hissed in the dark. "Just in case you didn´t notice, we are trapped here, with some sort of monsters that could possibly kill us for real."

The blond, however, merely shrugged.

"So what? I don´t think anything in this wood could kill me."

This fucking-

"Who is talking about you?!" For a second, Izaya wondered if anyone or anything in this environment would hear him if he got loud, but he dismissed that thought again as he figured that the monsters would find them anyway.

"I know pretty well that a beast like you won´t have trouble surviving!" Seriously. What did Shizu-chan even think this was about?

A sigh escaped the blond´s lips as he approached the raven in his new weird attire.

"That´s why I said-"

But he didn´t get to finish his sentence.

LOUD, a really LOUD scream filled the scene for a second, and then everything was still.

Still in every possible sense. Shizuo had shut up, Izaya didn´t say anything, either, as he let his eyes dart around, the scenery around them being just as still as them. Even the wind seemed to have stopped blowing, no bugs or anything else moved.

That is, until two of the huge trees surrounding the pair were torn down-

And a scream filled the air-

Some kind of creature- bigger than both of them together- and with an appearance that just looked gross, it reminded him somewhat of a bat with its huge ears, but the long sharp teeth hanging out of the creature's mouth and the bloody red eyes that stared right at them, seriously had nothing of a bat.

Claws curved viciously from the end of its fingers, and it was staring right at them.

Steam poured from its mouth as it took a step forward- the ground vibrating at the movement, and Izaya finally unfroze-

That thing was after them!

The bastard said something like that. It was moving around, searching for prey.

Fuck-

And then, there was only one thing on his mind-

_RUN_

Before he knew it, his legs had taken over control and he was dashing away from the monster-

There were trees- so many of them-

If he could reach them, he would just hide between them and the thing wouldn´t get him!

Or so he thought, but he didn´t get to even move a few steps away before something slammed into his back-

The air was forced out of his lungs as his body hit the ground- a scream got stuck in his throat as he felt pain dominate his senses- his arms were sprawled in front of his body and he could see his HP drop to 20 in an instant.

He didn´t think an attack would hurt this much.

The pressure on his back ceased- he turned around, only to see that creature right behind him- Preparing for another hit. And he froze, when he realized that he wouldn´t be able to make it in time.

There was no way. His eyes widened, and he couldn´t pull his gaze away as the thing attacked him once more- if it weren´t for that tree suddenly flying between the two-

A scream was heard, and almost looking irritated, the creature turned around, facing the direction the tree had come from- but in that instant, a certain blond-haired man was already dashing past it as he ran towards Izaya.

The raven didn´t even have time to say anything, or to even react, when he suddenly found a strong hand around his wrist, pulling him up from the ground- pulling him after as he ran into the woods.

Stomping could be heard behind them, the blond´s back in front, as Izaya´s heart thrummed against his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He didn´t want to die in this stupid game!

But the stomps got farther away the more they ran.

Quiet, and more quiet they got, until they couldn't be heard anymore at all.

A sudden turn of directions almost made the raven stumble, but the blond didn´t let him waste any time doing that, and quickly pulled Izaya behind a tree.

The heavy footsteps got louder again-

Panting, Izaya tried to hold his breath. The thing was coming closer.

The blond´s hand was pulling him just slightly behind.

And then it moved past them.

It didn´t stop. The monster ran and ran, and didn´t seem like it had actually noticed where they were hiding.

And then it was gone.

The raven´s heart was still beating like crazy.

"Fuck, what the hell is that?!" It was the brute who had yelled those words, almost shocking Izaya out of his petrified state as he glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up, or do you want it to find us?!" Only then, he realized he was just as loud- he didn´t intend to be. The blond just stared at him.

"Oi, you okay?"

_... huh?_

The raven frowned, "Of course I am," he spat, though he couldn´t help but notice that his voice was cracking the slightest bit.

The blond frowned a bit more, turning towards the flea.

"You say that, but you know, that thing just almost killed you."

"Tch-" The raven´s eyes turned to slits. "I know that. So what? I´m fine!" His hands balled into fists before he knew it. He didn't even know why he was getting so angry.

"You are yelling." Why was he even yelling?

"And trembling like a leaf."

...

Izaya blinked, he glanced at his hands only to notice that he was shaking pretty badly.

"Shit." His heart was still beating like crazy, and he felt like he was still in flight mode; he couldn´t stop the trembling.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, a glare in his eyes as he looked at the brute, trying to change the topic.

"Do what?" He frowned, thinking the flea would accuse him of something stupid again.

"I thought you wanted me dead, huh? What happened to the vending machine you were about to throw at me back in Ikebukuro?" Izaya´s voice was layered with many emotions, bitterness, anger, but most of all, anxiety.

It made the blond´s eyes widen.

...

He knew Izaya didn´t think the best of him. He thought he was a monster.

There was no use in telling him that he would never have actually killed him.

The amount of injuries he had caused Izaya weren´t what he had intended either. Shinra had told him. From what he had told the future doctor, he had explained that Izaya had to be in a pretty bad shape after this.

That he might not even recover, or worse, he might die.

He didn't want that.

Though, if he said that now, it would sound like a petty excuse.

"Just shut up, okay. I´m not going to let them kill you in some stupid game."

Kill, right, they wanted to kill him.

It pissed him off.

Izaya was about sure by now. That thing went for him. And back at that place, they had just electro-shocked him until he nearly died. He had already figured out that they didn´t care much about his life.

Were they after Shizu-chan? Was he the actual goal? Or did they just love seeing him being tormented?

"Oi, Izaya, calm down." The words snapped Izaya out of his thoughts and he looked at the blond once more.

If he didn´t know better, he would almost say he looked concerned.

Worried, even.

A glare was directed at him once more.

"I am calm," he hissed, leaning against the tree. The thing was gone, but it could come back any minute. He let his eyes scan their surroundings to check for any movement.

"Yeah right, and I don´t have a temper problem."

"Why are you even bothered about that, huh?!" It was only then that Izaya realized Shizu-chan actually still had that death grip on his arm.

"And fucking let go already!" But the hand didn´t budge; the opposite, it even seemed to tighten as the blond took a step towards the raven.

"Why are you even struggling so hard? You stupid louse." Izaya had only now realized that he hadn´t let go of him. A delayed reaction like that proved only too well how not calm Izaya was.

Shizuo could feel it, the way Izaya's heart still skipped beats. His hand was trembling in his own.

He was scared.

The realization hit him like a brick in the face. Izaya was scared.

He didn´t want to say he was pitying Izaya. But after almost dying because he injured him so much, and now being threatened with death again just a few seconds ago- both of those potentially his fault... not even to mention the electro-shocks from before-

He was feeling guilty.

In a sense, he felt responsible for the things he made him go through. Sure, Izaya had put him through a lot of bullshit over the years, but Shizuo wasn´t the type to let those things actually bother him.

He was angry, sure, acted violent- but then he forgot again. He wasn´t persistent, just easy to enrage.

He certainly should have thought more about it, but at the moment, it just felt like it was the right thing to do.

And then he hugged the trembling raven.

**-Shinra´s point of view, Ikebukuro-**

"Ah Celty, welcome home~" the doctor cheered as he instantly made his way over to the front door. He had been waiting for his lover to return all day long!

After everything that happened, he felt the two of them were even more connected than usual.

Celty even took him with her on her bike sometimes!

Though, that police officer that chased them last time was a tad weird.

"How was your day~?" he chirped, hugging his lover the second he spotted her in the doorway, only to stop and look up at her.

She seemed tense.

"Did something happen?" The cheerful hug turned into a loose one, one of comfort as he looked at his lover, concerned.

The PDA was pulled out of the woman´s sleeve, and she started typing slowly.

(Shizuo has disappeared. At first, I thought he was just somewhere in the city, but I searched for him today with my shadows. I couldn´t find him...)

The brunet doctor´s eyebrows furrowed at that.

"Shizuo? How could he just disappear?" She wasn´t done yet, it seemed, though, as she typed away anew.

(Tanaka Tom is gone, too. I even drove to Shizuo´s workplace. They said that both of them had been gone for a few days now.)

This... was really strange. For Shizuo to be gone was one thing; who knew, maybe he just got mad at someone and was at the police station again, or some other place that Celty didn´t search in.

But his friend too?

The PDA was shown again.

(I´m worried.)

Shinra´s eyes softened and he hugged the dullahan, letting his hands draw circles on her back.

"I´m sure they are both alright. Shizuo isn´t anyone you would be able to defeat so easily. You will see, everything is probably just a huge misunderstanding." He smiled, trying to cheer her up as well as he could.

...

There was no way he could tell her that Izaya´s sisters, as well as Akane, had gone missing as well.

Just what was going on?

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 8 C:
> 
> Well, well~ I wonder what happened to those missing people~ -innocent expression-
> 
> I got nooooo clue~ xDDD haha, I hope you liked the chapter *0* And from now on I will update regularely again xD tho I will mention up ahead, that on sunday the 10th I won´t be able to update C: I will be on holiday, in Turkey for a week xD And considering how the wifi usually sucks balls I probably literally wouldn´t be able to post anyway xD
> 
> Other than that I will update every sunday tho *0*
> 
> Oh and also, I found some really awesome stories to read *-* aww I just adore her writing to be honest- maybe it´s just my opinion, but her writing really impressed me a great deal-
> 
> Please give this magnificent author some love~! She deserves it!
> 
> Riri1342- I tell you , she has seriously some talent there. *0* She wrote two stories, "The white king." and "Poles apart."
> 
> AND OMG
> 
> She has written one of the best SMUT scenes I have read in my life *^* I would even go and say it was the most erotic one I ever read- xD Seriously, she has a talent for the juicy parts~ xD And the poles apart story is just- aw damn. I love it. The angst, the tension, the confusedness of both omg
> 
> Shizaya of course xD
> 
> You gotta check her out *0*
> 
> Well then xD
> 
> See you next sunday~! *0*


	7. ஜ Physical miscalculations ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 7 *^*
> 
> FINALLY
> 
> Gosh I´m so sorry- I took so long for this. but to be honest I was kinda stuck xD
> 
> Ahhh, nevermind my lame excuses, now I am at least getting somewhere xD I finally got a leading idea for this whole thing so I won´t take this long anymore to update I promise C:
> 
> Though I have to add, this chapter is not corrected yet ;A; Sorry, but my angelic beta will send me the corrected versions soon, so- until then I hope my silly mistakes won´t kill your eyes xD
> 
> Well then enough rambling *^* I got a little surprise for you in the end note so please don´t skip it x'D
> 
> Enjoy~!

  


-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Shizuo´s point of view-**

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" the raven snapped, pushing at the blond as he tried to squirm out of this unwanted proximity.

"Well you won´t calm down so I will make you!" The grip around Izaya tightened- though Shizuo didn´t even know what he was trying to do himself. Hugging was supposed to calm people down, right? It had calmed him down as well when he was a kid, though with Izaya it seemed it was one of the worst ideas he had had so far.

"By what huh? Squeezing me to death? Let go!" He just didn´t know what to do. He felt guilty alright, he had a feeling part of this whole shit was his fault somehow.

Not that it made any sense, but he still had this gut feeling. But what was he supposed to do about it?

"Tch, you piss me off. There I´m at least trying and you act like an asshole." The raven´s eyes narrowed to slits as he finally pushed the brute away.

"Trying what, huh? Sexually harassing me?" the blond´s frown deepened at his response-

"What the fuck flea?!" But the raven only seemed to get even more annoyed as he hissed back.

"Stop yelling you idiot!" Shizuo paused, realizing that he may have been too loud and snapped his head around. The thought of that thing returning once more made a shiver run down his spine. Izaya might think he was stupid, but he sure as hell got the fact that if that thing got them and killed them in the game hey would be dead in real life.

"Tch, forget it- I just wanted to be nice to you for once. And you are obviously shitting your pants so I thought I would try calm you down, but okay." Seriously, what was he even thinking?

The raven frowned at that response annoyance was almost written over his entire face as he replied. What did that protozoan even think?

"First of all protozoan, I am _not_ shitting my pants. Why the hell would you even want to be nice to me?" it didn´t make sense to Izaya at all. Did he take some drugs? Went insane? As far as he knew that brute wasn´t obliged to act towards him in any way that was not lead by pure hatred and violence.

"To make up for what I did in Ikebukuro."

...

Huh?

To make up for what he did in Ikebukuro?

That freaking amoeba.

"Ahaha don´t tell me you feel guilty. Regret almost killing me Shizu-chan?" Was he seriously trying to tell him that he wanted to be nice to him now to make up for that? Seriously?

"I´m not proud of it okay?" the blond snapped. It wasn´t like he wanted to actually kill the flea-

The raven, however, just laughed.

"I don´t see what you are even feeling guilty about. You just wanted to kill me. That´s what´s in a monster´s nature to do after all, isn´t it Shizu-chan?" Shizuo´s eyes narrowed to slits as his fists tightened next to his body.

"You fucking-"

He didn´t get to say what he wanted however, because all of a sudden their surroundings changed-

"What-?" Black pixels were popping up everywhere, cutting off more and more light until they were standing in compete darkness.

It was only then that the floor took its former shape of the piano like floor and the screen appeared in the air once more, showing the gross man from earlier.

**There have been complications.**

He was looking at a screen next to him, some curves and lines were running along the screen and various numbers appeared on it.

"What?" it was Izaya who had asked that, also looking at that screen now.

The ugly guy cleared his throat before turning to the two.

**Abnormalities with your bodies' responses have been detected, seems you aren´t adapting too well after all.**

His words were directed at Izaya.

The raven frowned. Abnormalities?

"What do you mean?" But the man didn´t give out any additional information.

**The game will be continued in a few hours.**

That was all he said before the screen went black again and they were standing there in total darkness.

Shizuo turned to where he last saw Izaya standing, but it was too dark to see anything-

Just when he was about to call the raven´s name to check if he was still there it started-

The sharp familiar pain in his head that he felt before- blocking out all his senses.

It took a second, then a few more till Shizuo got his ability to feel his body back. It was only then that he realized he was laying on the floor- Opening his eyes he glanced around.

He was laying in the exact place he had been standing in before the game started.

A few droplets of blood had dripped down from his neck and collected on the ground. It looked dark though, already dried up.

how long had they been playing?

It was only then that he remembered what the guy had said.

Something had been wrong with Izaya right?

Despite the headache he felt coming up he lifted his head to look over at where he suspected the flea to be- And really, there he was, laying on the floor, just like him.

For a second Shizuo thought he was still out of it- it was only when he noticed the trembling that he realized something was wrong with the flea-

Very wrong- it only took a movement to the left to catch a glimpse of the raven´s face- Izaya was showing a pained expression, his brows dipped in pain while his hands were cradling his head as if to try and soothe some sort of pain.

"Oi, flea, what´s wrong?" Despite his better knowledge Shizuo got up from the floor and tried to walk over, but the chains clacked merciless as he got reminded of how he was trapped on this side of the room-

An annoyed growl escaped the blond´s lips as he tugged harshly at the chains, but of course they didn´t budge.

"Just leave me the fuck alone." He frowned when he caught the flea´s words. they sounded awfully quiet, strained. The flea actually was in a lot of pain right? He was fucking trembling because of it-

"I don´t need you to pity me."

"Tch-" once he got out of here he would beat up whoever caught them and brought them here. he still remembered her, that shitty woman.

With her red glasses, she was standing there with the syringe when he woke up in that van.

He never hurt women, but he swore for that one he would make an exception-

**-Shinra´s point of view. Ikebukuro.- 1145**

"As I said, we don´t have the slightest clue what happened to Akane-chan!" Shinra tried to defend himself, in front of this pretty scary looking man and his companions.

"So you are trying to say she disappeared in front of your house solely by chance, huh?" God that man was mad-

That one eyes he looked at him with looked pretty damn psychotic as he kept asking the doctor-

Made a shiver run down his spine.

"Yes! Maybe it was just by chance! I swear I didn´t do anything to that kid!" They were in his apartment, he had carelessly opened the door before thinking Celty would be coming home when those gorillas entered his apartment instead.

They had forced him to sit down on his couch and were interrogating him ever since.

"She disappeared right before your apartment Kishitani!"

"As I said I don't have anything to do with her disappearance!"

_***CLACK*** _

Surprised by the sound Shinra snapped his head over towards the front entrance only to see his beloved fairy there-

"Celty~! You finally came home, nene, please save me from these guys-" he whined, clasping his hands together as if to pray as she walked into he room. Being surrounded by so many shady looking men she instantly pulled out her PDA showing it to the group-

(What is going on here?)

"Ah well the thing is-"

"The little miss disappeared." Akabayashi stated, ignoring Shinra entirely. The doctor´s eyebrow twitched at that.

"Woah thanks for letting me finish my sentence." he commented sarcastic but the man didn´t even take notice of the doctor anymore as he got up from the couch, showing Celty a photo of Akane.

"She was last seen before this apartment, did you kidnap her? If not did you see her around?" Quickly Celty started typing.

(Shinra would never kidnap a child. I haven´t seen her though... when did she disappear?)

The shady man sighed letting himself slump down on the couch again.

"She disappeared in front of your house today midday. If it wasn´t you who kidnapped her, then maybe did you see anything? Something odd maybe?" he tried but Shinra could only shake his head.

"Sadly I didn´t." He remembered the girl, she was the one Shizuo brought along with the fever.

"Instead I have a question, did you see Shizuo Heiwajima or the Orihara twins around?" The man frowned at that.

"The twins? No I didn´t, do you think they got something to do with this?" A PDA was shoved into Shinra's face before he was able to respond.

(What are you talking about Shinra?)

Ah, he couldn´t exactly keep lying to her, could he? After all now another one had gone missing.

"Those two disappeared just like Shizuo." Celty almost dropped her PDA at that response. Quickly her fingers flew over the keyboard once more.

(What?! Since when are they gone?!) the doctor adjusted his glasses.

"As far as I know they disappeared all yesterday-" he glanced at the man in front of him. "Akane, Shizuo, the Orihara twins as well as for Orihara Izaya himself, well he might just have left the city though." The man frowned at that response.

"I noticed he didn´t contact us and he also didn´t answer any calls. though after that fight I doubt we will hear from him anytime soon. So you say he disappeared?"

"He isn´t answering my calls either, and he did have a habit of ringing me up regularly when he got bored." Suddenly one of the men behind Akabayashi leaned forward, whispering something into his ear.

"Seems you are right about Heiwajima disappearing. His boss Tom Tanaka went missing too." Shinra took in the piece of information. Something was really odd here.

People disappearing, it reminded him of that trafficking thing ages ago, though who would actually kidnap Shizuo?

Everyone so far would be rather easy to catch if done well, but Shizuo?

"Not only them, Seiji is gone too." Surprised by the sudden new voice interrupting the momentary silence everyone snapped their heads around to the entrance.

A woman Shinra only knew too well was standing there, her arms crossed in front of her body.

"Who let you in my apartment?" the doctor blinked- after all Celty always locked the door after coming inside. The woman merely shrugged as she stepped into the room.

"Opened it myself." Shinra blinked.

"Woah, talk about criminal energy."

Akabayashi frowned as he looked at the new guest.

"What the hell is going on here? The girls are one thing, but if that bartender disappeared as well as his boss it can´t be a coincidence." the woman nodded in agreement, but smiled.

"Well, I don´t know who caused this, but I know how I can find my Seiji for sure." She chirped, walking over to the kitchen having the attention of literally everyone in the room by now.

"Find him? And how are you going to do that?" She stopped in front of the kitchen counter, looking at the ceiling before actually responding.

"Let´s just say I have means to keep track of him ever since you operated that girl."

Somehow Shinra wasn´t even surprised- as obsessed as she was over her brother he already suspected earlier that she might have had some kind of tracking device implanted into her brother´s arm or leg.

There was only one question left.

"If you can already track him down then why are you here?"

Wordlessly the woman started climbing onto the counter, now being able to reach the ceiling as she moved one of the ceiling´s plates away-

Dumbfounded everyone watched her as she pulled a little suitcase out of it, and placed it on the counter before coming down again.

Shinra blinked, pretty perplexed as she opened the suitcase- there was a radar installed inside- most probably the one tracking Seiji-

"You hid this thing here?" he mumbled, pretty amazed. When the hell did she hide tah there?

Celty was holding up her PDA to Shinra.

(I had no idea...)

"Me neither Celty..." Namie was just grinning though as she turned the device on instantly seeing a red dot appear on the left side of the radar.

"I got his location~ And with some luck the others might be there too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued~ C;
> 
> xD now now, do you think Namie and the others will find them? Or maybe something else will happen? xDDD And what about poor izzy? nawww
> 
> Hehe next chapter you will see~ xD
> 
> Now, I got news for you! xD
> 
> I will be starting another two stories *^* xD
> 
> Now before people say this is a bad idea since then it´s 6 ongoing stories in total, no worries C:
> 
> I will be updating 3 stories each weekend. As you can see on my profile (where I will always post which chapters are coming out)
> 
> Next Sunday (24th.6.2016), I will update "The wish to disappear" 27, "Sinful desire" chapter 1 and "Survival of the doomed" 10
> 
> Together! with the PICTURE of twtd chapter 1 xD I didn´t forget haha nuh worries~ you will be getting the art I promised C: I hope it won´t disappoint you though x'D Giving my best here xD
> 
> And the following Sunday (31st.6.2016) I will update "No escape" 8, "Behind closed doors" 10 and "A single touch" chapter 1 *0* together with "I want to stay with you forever" chapter 38, the sexy chapter~ C; C; C; C; C;
> 
> The Sunday after that (7th.7.2016) I will update again "The wish to disappear" 28, "Sinful desire" 2 and "Survival of the doomed" 11 C;
> 
> And so on
> 
> So basically I will always update 3 stories each Sunday from now on C: And maybe an extra one shot or picture additionally, depends C; 4 updates a week were kinda a bit stressy to pull off for a long time span so I decided to settle for this instead C;
> 
> Also this way actually leaves me a lot more time to think about the actual plot, I mean I have 14 days from now on, like wow, if I get stuck I need not worry cuz the next update is only set in 14 days xD I need this especially since I´m slowly but surely getting drained for spontaneous ideas for Twtd and No escape xD
> 
> Moreover, I was just BURNING to write those two other stories xDDDD With all these dark stories, I was craving to write some smut xDD So hey~ If you miss the sexy times too you might like the "Sinful desire"~ C; xD And also, I kept getting ideas for "A single touch" (the rape story that was in my poll) so I just figured, if I´m already writing at it anyway I might as well post it xD
> 
> So hey~ Long author´s not is long xD
> 
> See you next Sunday C;


	8. ஜ Dread ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 8 *^*
> 
> This time punctual omg xDDDD Now, now let´s see where this game is heading to hehe~
> 
> Poor little Izaya, but hey~ It will be coming worse soon~ xDDD
> 
> Now, sorryyy, this chapter isn´t corrected yet xD Please don´t die reading my mistakes- xD I will get it mistake free as soon as I can x'D
> 
> Enjoy~!

  


-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Game master´s point of view.-**

"Tch, of course there had to be complications! And that even though the best part was just about to come-" Annoyed the guy took of his glasses, rubbing his temples.

He thought he had already solved the problem of possible nerve inflammation due to the chip. The impulses sent to the brain had been lowered to a level that his subjects should have been able to take- well he did see the headache coming though.

It was really fascinating how the other subject- Heiwajima Shizuo was his name wasn´t it? Anyway, it was really interesting how he didn´t seem to be affected by the chip at all.

Setting his glasses back into place he looked at the screens once more. Three of them were showing the game screen, mostly with the logo of "No escape" on it, the others were just various angels from the little room his two favorite toys stayed it.

He would be able to get important data from them.

The guy sighed, leaning back in his swivel chair.

Judging from what he saw the raven haired man was in a fair amount of pain. No wonder considering they had been connected for approximately 2 hours, not that there was any danger, he would survive. If he didn´t he sort of would get into trouble wouldn´t he?

The soft sound of the door behind him opening made him swirl around in his chair.

"Ah, you are back~" A grin flashed over his face as he watched a certain bespectacled woman step into the room. just the crazy girl he had been thinking about. "Did you get what I asked you for?"

She smirked, already answering his question as she turned to one of the screens, switching the perspective to another room.

"Of course. But now, they have been in your care long enough. I think it's my turn," the woman stated as a matter of fact and stalked over to the screens. The man got up from the chair, a smile spreading over his face.

"Oh, surely, surely," his eyes trailed behind the woman, spotting the assistant behind her. Or whatever she was, that girl with the long black hair. "Though, I would appreciate it if you tuned it down a bit. You almost killed him with your last happy hour," he added, leisurely walking over.

The bespectacled woman hummed, a smirk drawing over her lips as she tilted her head.

"I can´t promise anything." The man snorted, passing the woman as she took her seat in the swivel chair, his eyes resting on the younger one. She really was a beautiful girl. If just she didn´t look so expressionless all the time.

"Creepy. Don´t you think so too?" But she just stayed as stoic as before, simply staring at the older woman as she replied in an obedient voice-

"It´s revenge. Izaya Orihara deserves it," she answered solemnly. It almost sounded like she had repeated that to herself a few times before or as if she had been instructed to say that. Kind of robotically if he thought about it.

"And that blonde guy?" Nevermind the girl, but as far as he knew that woman only held a grudge against the little raven fellow. No robotic answer came for her though.

"You were the one who wanted to get more subjects to test your game." Adjusting her red glasses the woman turned around in hair swivel chair, facing the man and her assistant or whatever. The man grinned.

"Indeed."

"See? In honor of our cooperation I fulfilled that task as promised." Seriously, she looked like some sort of company boss the way she spoke and acted. The old man shrugged.

"Well, as long as I get to test my game on them I don´t care what you do. Why are you calling it experiments though? Truth to be told you only want to torture him correct?"

A grin spread over the woman´s expression as she shook her head softly.

"No~ They are experiments, I want to find out how much torture it takes until he breaks in-si-de out-" her expression changed as she started explaining, her lips stretching into an almost psychotic grin as she giggled softly. "I want to see his expression when he loses his mind~! I want to see him suffering! See him bleed and scream to stop." Laughter erupted from her throat, obviously just thinking about what she could do to him amused her greatly.

"I want to find out what it takes to make him lose his mind. Yeah, yeah that would be the best and at the end I want to see him die. I want to see how that man stops breathing, stops existing."

Really, sometimes he wondered just what that man had done to her to deserve all this. Then again he probably didn´t want to know.

"You nearly killed him with the electroshocks though," he threw in, remembering quite well how his heart had actually stopped. Only a shrug was given though.

"That was a fluke. It was just too exhilarating, seeing how he was screaming in pain ahh~ I couldn´t get enough of it. I will be more careful from now on so I can keep playing with him for a long time~"

Really one creepy partner he had there.

Shaking his head he made his way over to the door.

"You know even if you put it that way, I still wouldn´t call your torture sessions experiments, but hey it´s your thing." The woman shrugged, finally turning around to face the screens again as he stepped out of the room a hand risen in a wave. "Have fun with your new toys~"

**-Izaya´s point of view. The room.-**

_Fuck…_

He felt like shit.

Dizzy.

His head felt like it was going to explode, tear apart- he didn´t know one of those things and that rather soon. There was this constant unbearable loud high pitched noise in his head that just wouldn´t disappear.

He had his hands wrapped around his head in a useless attempt of easing the pain but it did close to nothing against it.

And worst of all, he could still catch a glimpse of that stupid brute on the other side of the room. He was still there, looking at him in that annoying way.

"What are you staring at me for? Go die." He still couldn´t make any sense of what that stupid brute was even trying to do before or what the hell was going on in his head, but what he really hated the most was how he looked at him at the moment.

"Oi, you are not gonna die right?" The blond moved, the chains crackling slightly as he tried to get closer, an annoyed hiss escaped his lips as he was held back yet again.

The raven snorted. Really now. What did he even want?

"Disappointed that it won´t be you who gets me?" Izaya asked, partly hissing, partly groaning as he tried to ignore the pain in his head.

"This isn´t funny Izaya." The raven sighed. Funny, huh?

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" Honestly, this was really anything but fun. First getting basically kidnapped after being beating by a monster- all while in an immense rush of pain because of several things like airbags pushing the knife deeper and so on.

then arriving here and getting stuck into a fucking game that would kill them for sure, only to have them pause it and bring him back only to yet again be in some sort of pain that he couldn't even define-

Yeah, great- this was definitely not his definition for fun.

He was fucking tired of all this.

The problem was that he couldn´t change anything about their current situation. He had no clue where they were, he had never once seen the guys before that had interacted with them so far and he certainly had no idea how to escape from here.

And by all means, he heavily doubted that, if they had the means to chain Shizu-chan up, the building wouldn´t be secured enough to keep him in it as well.

He could do simply nothing against these people and that really annoyed him... if not even more.

He hated not being the one in charge of things, not being the one in control- that before in that shitty game- he hated to admit it but he had been seriously scared then.

Izaya couldn´t grasp this entire scheme- what were they even after? Why him and Shizu-chan? It made no sense.

If someone hated Shizu-chan then they would kidnap his brother- it was the most logical option if anyone wanted to get some sort of revenge or payback. And Consequently if someone hated Izaya they would probably kidnap him, but not Shizu-chan.

It just didn´t make any sense.

"Don´t ignore me!" The raven blinked, only now noticing that the blond had been calling his name.

"Just shut up, will you?" Izaya rolled his eyes rather annoyed.

Seriously, what was he even bugging him for? What could he even do about this searing headache? It was getting better slowly anyway, but really- ever since they had come here Shizu-chan had simply been acting strange.

Stranger than usual that is.

The blond frowned, letting himself slump back into the soft floor.

"Fine then just go die or whatever," he grumbled, pissed at Izaya, but also kinda at himself.

If he could just rip those stupid chains apart they would be able to get out of here really quickly, but no-

Again he tugged at the chains softly, feeling the heavy metal under his hands as he pulled at the chain, only for it to tug him back again.

Heh, he never thought he would end up not being strong enough to do something.

Again his eyes trailed back to the raven. His expression had relaxed a bit and the flea had shut up again. At least he didn´t seem like he was hurting too much at the moment.

Whatever this chip did that the flea had gotten implanted, it didn´t do anything good with him, he didn´t need to be a scientist to see that much.

They had to get out of here- soon.

He was about to talk to the flea once more, after all, he always had some sort of plan right? So he surely had some sort of plan as to how they could get out of here-

But just as he was about to open his mouth something else opened.

The door to the room. the raven´s head snapped up as he heard the by now familiar swishing sound of the door, only to see two very familiar men approach him.

Instinctively he tried to move away- but it was a useless attempt.

Even though within the game he hadn´t felt an ounce of pain now in the real world he did very much- and _fuck_ \- that stab wound _hurt_.

"It´s time for another experiment."

Chains violently clacking against each other resounded in the room as the beast tried to charge at those two- but of course they held him back mercilessly.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Yelling, pulling the blond growled, almost seeming like a beast just as Izaya always made him out to be, but the chains didn´t rip-

Rough hands pulled him up from the floor. Left and right Izaya was grabbed by the gorillas and being dragged out of the room-

"Oi!" Again the blond pulled at the chains, but before he could even yell the flea´s name once more the door closed and he was left alone in there again.

"Shit!"

What were they doing with him?

Another experiment? Were they kidding? Izaya was no-where near in a condition he could endure more of those-

This wasn´t funny anymore. They were only hurting Izaya. They didn´t even seem to think about using him for whatever they did to him now.

The longer they were here the more Shizuo got the feeling that this whole thing was only revolving about the flea.

With dread Shizuo realized that he might have seen Izaya for the last time now.

If he ended up dying, if he couldn´t take it, he wouldn´t return and he would have no clue where he went.

He could be gone. By now, within the next couple seconds-

"Tch-" he pulled and pushed and hit the base of the chains, but yet again the only thing they did was clack against each other.

**-Shinra´s point of view.-**

That woman actually implanted a tracking device in her brother...

Somehow he didn´t know whether to think that was really smart or really creepy-

"Crazy secretary, where exactly are we even driving to?" Without a single care Shinra leaned forward, poking the said crazy woman´s cheek. A frown appeared on her forehead as he snapped around once more.

"I told you I don´t know for sure, we have to follow this signal! To the point I last had connection with Seiji." Shinra cringed when she spoke her brother´s name again. Whenever she said his name she looked all happy and her voice seemed to be an octave higher- it was annoying after hearing it the felt hundredth time in here.

"I know that, but did you look outside?" There was literally nothing. Old warehouses and a peer, but apart from that?

None of the buildings surrounding them looked like a location where any of their missed beloveds would be in. The woman only frowned and crossed her arms.

"So? If only Seiji is here that´s fine too." For a second Shinra caught that Akabayashi guy glancing at the woman, obviously also quite annoyed.

Seemed he wasn´t the only one here thinking she was a difficult woman.

But seriously... wherever they were, they weren´t here.

He had a feeling they wouldn´t find Seiji either- the question was only- what would they find?

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued~
> 
> End of chapter 8 C: Well, well xD Now what are they going to do with Izaya?
> 
> I tell you, it will be something to cause some squealish things xDDD
> 
> Oh well xD I hope you liked the chapter xD
> 
> See you on Sunday the 14th *0* xD
> 
> Oh, btw my new story started today *^*^*^^** "A single touch" *0*0*0*0* It´s about Izaya being raped ;A; and Shizuo comforting him C; I would love it if you dropped by cx Also to my other story, "Sinful desire." xD An incubus one tho there isn´t any sex in the first chapter yet xD
> 
> PS.: On a little side note for those who are waiting for "I want to stay with you forever" chapter 38- it will be coming out in August on Sunday the 14th ;A; I´m so sorry, but I´m kinda gone now for 10 days- in which I hope I can update next week's three chapters- and I already know I won´t have time to write the final chapter xc


	9. ஜ Freezing ஜ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 9 *^*
> 
> This time... well xDD for once I´m punctual xD and secondly it will be a pretty surprising chapter I think x'D
> 
> Well what more have I got to say? xD
> 
> Oh, this chapter isn´t corrected yet since I was a tiny bit slow and literally just now finished it x'D Please don´t die when you see my mistakes xD
> 
> Now then, enough rambling~
> 
> Enjoy~!

  


-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

He hated this.

Not being able to do anything at all. Trapped like a fucking animal.

He tugged at the chains, setting them into motion, but of course they didn´t budge- they never budged no matter how often he tried or how often he thought he could tear them apart if he just tried hard enough, those chains were just too strong.

This shit was too hard to break, he wasn´t stupid. Even though he kept trying out of simple frustration he wasn´t stupid enough to not get that it was about impossible.

There had to be another way to escape.

They had taken the flea outside hours ago- he didn´t know what they were doing with him but the fact that he was gone even longer than last time unsettled him greatly.

They wouldn´t kill him, right?

Not yet at least- but he damn sure had a feeling that they didn´t exactly care a lot about the flea´s health.

Maybe that was a way to escape-

He hadn´t once been brought out of this room so he didn´t know what it looked like behind the door, but Izaya did. Maybe there was something he could do about their situation.

As if on cue the doors that he had kept staring at for hours suddenly opened- revealing no one else but a certain raven he knew only too well.

Relief made itself noticeable as the blond´s expression eased into a relaxed one.

"Izaya, what did they do? Where did they bring you?" It was only then that he noticed the flea didn´t move- in fact, he was leaning against the door frame, he couldn´t see his expression.

"Izaya?" the frown that had just disappeared settled on his face anew. But he still didn´t answer.

"Oi-"

"Shut up-" the blond kept quiet, barely catching the hissed words. It was the last that he heard form the flea-

Before he could even raise his voice one more time to ask what was wrong because something was definitely fishy about the flea´s behavior- he fell-

He literally just fell-

Down to the ground-

Not moving anymore.

"Izaya?!" Chains clattered again as the blond jumped up from his seat, intending to go over to the raven, only for them to hold him back violently-

But the raven didn´t respond in fact he didn´t move anymore at all- His expression was churned into something that the blond had seen all too often since they had come here.

A pained frown.

Rage filled his mind once more.

"Izaya!" But the flea didn´t answer-

"Oi!"

His hands shook in anger- he would fucking kill them- he didn´t know who the hell they were or why they were doing this in the first place, but once he got out of here he would fucking kill them-

**-Izaya´s point of view. A tad earlier.-**

Ah... only a few more steps.

Only a few.

Cold...

He was so fucking cold.

His arms wrapped around himself, trying to get some warmth, but it was no use. Everything had turned cold.

But he didn´t do as they asked him to. Hah, as if Orihara Izaya would give away information like that this easily.

Now... he was just tired.

So tired.

He wanted to sleep-

To get warm- fuck he was cold-

How long until he was back in that room?

Shouldn´t he be back already?

His hands, his nose, his entire face, everything hurt. And his head.

God his head.

"Izaya!"

He could hear a voice.

Faintly, but it was there.

Was he still walking? No, now it was dark.

Was he sleeping?

"Izaya!" the voice got louder.

Only slowly he felt his eyelids flutter, opening the slightest bit.

"Izaya." The voice had become a tad more quiet.

"Izaya, are you okay?" It took a while before his mind was able to determine who this voice belonged to- it was familiar... very much so.

Shizu-chan.

The raven opened his eyes, glancing around softly- there he was.

"Shizu-chan." Weary. He could barely move his lips.

He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep.

With a surprised blink Izaya noticed that Shizuo wasn´t too far away. So that´s why he sounded so near.

...

Right- he had already walked here... and passed out it seemed.

Chains were clattering as Shizu-chan tried to reach for the raven, but Izaya was still laying on the ground, near, but too far for the bond to reach.

Haha... he had been lucky he fell down here.

"What happened Izaya?" The raven snorted. He should really practice acting more, the way Shizuo said it sounded so much as if he were worried- Izaya would have nearly thought it was real.

"I´m just cold." Yeah. That was true. No wonder- considering how long he had held out in there.

But it really was worth the annoyed expression that woman showed.

"Cold?" Shizuo frowned, only now noticing how pale the flea looked. He had already looked bad before but his lips had a blue tint to them.

What the hell had they done to him?

But the flea´s eyes were already about to fall shut again-

"Oi, don´t fall asleep Izaya." Again the chains clicked against each other and he swore the sole sound of that already drove him mad. Feeling like a chained animal with Izaya in front of him- he could almost reach the flea- almost, but not yet.

His eyes closed.

"Izaya!" A frown spread across the flea´s face when he rose his voice.

"Don´t yell." Why couldn´t Shizu-chan just shut up?

He already had this searing headache and he had nothing better to do than to yell like this? Was he trying to kill him or what?

"What did they do?" Glad that the blond had decided to lower his voice a bit to not torture him, Izaya sighed.

"Tugged me in an refrigerator." There was no sense in hiding it, if he didn´t till Shizu-chan would just continue yelling - and he certainly didn´t need that right now. "At first it was kinda nice even, it soothed my headache, but right now I feel like my head is going to explode," he mumbled strained.

The blond frowned- not getting what the hell their goal even was-

So that´s why his lips were blue.

"Izaya come over here." The raven frowned, eyes still closed. He wasn't willing to increase his headache by letting any light hurt his eyes.

"Why?" he mumbled, not actually interested in whatever the brute wanted though.

He just wanted to be left alone. It had been a very, very, fucking long day.

he just wanted to sleep.

Rest.

He didn´t need that monster, but of course Shizu-chan seemed to have a different opinion.

"Tch, so they won´t fucking get you again while you are like this, now get over here-"

Like _this_ , huh? Weak?

His eyes opened, just the tiniest bit. Just so he could glance at the blond´s expression, seeing what the beast looked like.

Such honest eyes, he wondered how he faked them. A smile spread across his lips.

"Thank you, but I prefer living a bit longer." The frown Shizuo wore ever since Izaya had entered the room only grew deeper at the response.

"I don´t want to do anything to you god damn it. Just get your ass over here." Again he reached for the raven, but he didn´t reach.

It was fucking ridiculous- the raven was barely a few centimeters away and yet he couldn´t grasp him-

"As I said, I don´t feel like getting killed by you." The words were given nonchalant as if the raven himself was already done with the topic.

"Izaya-" A growl left the blond´s lips, but it didn´t do much to intimidate the raven.

"Why should I trust you? You want me dead." It was a simple statement, a matter of fact. The raven closed his eyes again, deciding that he didn´t need to pay attention to the brute anymore.

It was futile to even listen to the nonsense he spouted anyway.

"You really think I would kill you?" There it was, yet another brainless statement.

"Tell that the vending machine in Ikebukuro you wanted to finish me off with."

It was almost laughable- Shizu-chan, the monster, his enemy, trying to convince him that he wanted to... what? Protect him? It was so funny Izaya would have laughed if his head didn´t hurt so much.

"You fucking asshole, you got Vorona hurt. What did you expect me to do?" Ah there it was. The anger he was used to hearing.

Izaya was tempted to open his eyes to see that expression for himself.

"Hah, yeah that little bitch. Ne Shizu-chan, did you fall for her?"

"Huh?" The surprised sound Shizu-chan gave off at his question amused him greatly.

"You care an awful lot about her, considering she isn´t family like your precious Kasuka." Probably because he had a thing for her- not like a monster would even get that sort of thing. He doubted even if the brute had actually fallen for that insane woman he would even realize it.

He was too god damn stupid to realize something as easy as love.

"Of course I care, she is my kohai! I'm responsible for her!"

_Ah, trying to cover up, ne, Shizu-chan?_

"And you got mad when I hurt her," the raven nodded to himself, only angering the blond more-

"Of course!"

"So you wanted to kill me."

"Of c-... no!"

"Haha, almost slipped there." Izaya laughed- but frowned instantly after. Laughing hurt.

Unknown to the raven Shizuo´s expression had grown less hostile at the laugh as well. It wasn´t like he couldn´t see how Izaya's expression churned into one of pain again, reminding him what he was even trying to do here.

"God damn it- Yes, I was mad okay? Mad as fuck, I overdid it. But I seriously didn´t mean to hurt you this much- I just don´t want those guys to kill you in this shitty hole okay? So come over here already-" he didn´t get it.

Why did Izaya not believe him?

That asshole had pulled so much bullshit on Shizuo and yet he changed his mind about the flea- so why was it so hard for that louse to believe he actually meant what he said?

"Izaya-" a groan was to be heard and for a second Shizuo thought Izaya was going to move away even farther from him-

But no-

"If it makes you shut up-" Slowly, but surely the raven´s hands moved- He tried to use his elbow to heave himself up.

He was so damn tired. Everything either hurt or was just sluggish- the arms had already been damaged enough, more so the stab wound in his waist and yet... he moved.

Just slightly. He barely managed to heave himself up from the ground anyway, but luckily that monster wasn´t far from him. It were a mere palm´s length that separated him from the beasty pawn that reached for him.

With his last strength he shifted closer, feeling that brutish hand take a hold of his coat-

"There now kill me if you want to so badly. I don´t care anymore."

He had been ready to die by this brute´s hands ever since the day they fought on the roof. So why would he even care about it now?

He was tired.

Cold.

And the chances to escape from here were near zero.

He felt himself being pulled and cringed softly- waiting for whatever to happen now, probably the blond finishing him off... but no.

Warmth.

It was the first thing he felt.

No pain, no hit, no nothing, just warmth.

He let his eyes slip open for a second wanting to know where the warmth came from-

He was more than confused to see a hand wrapped around his waist- two legs propped up left and right.

He was leaning against ... Shizu-chan?

Shizuo tilted his head a bit, the raven hair tickling his chin as he tried to get that coat off him.

He was feelingly cold. And staying in that cold coat was probably not the best idea-

Gently he pulled it off while keeping the flea upright.

He still didn´t look anywhere near well.

His cheeks had a pale almost bluish color to them- definitely not healthy. He lifted his hand, softly brushing over the cool cheeks.

A frown appeared on the flea´s expression.

"Not killing me yet?" It was ridiculous-

Shizuo sighed at the question and let his head thud against the wall he was leaning at.

"I told you I won´t do anything to you."

He got the flea in his grasp, and he definitely wouldn´t let them take him again.

Now they should come and try.

A shiver ran down his spine from having the cold flea this close to him.

"Fuck you are seriously freezing flea-" he mumbled, wrapping his second arm around the raven, who wasn´t responding anymore.

But he was breathing. Evenly. Maybe ignoring him, but Shizuo didn´t mind.

...

Izaya could feel that arm wrap around him, giving him more of that soothing warmth.

It was making him tired, he surely would fall asleep soon if he didn´t pay enough attention.

...

Drugs.

That had to be it, they gave Shizu-chan drugs.

First that thing in the game. Whatever it was supposed to be.

And now this.

Obviously they had to be drugging him in some way. Otherwise he would have to doubt if this gentle man was actually Shizu-chan.

**-The girl with long hair. Inside the screening room.-**

...

Strange.

Orihara Izaya had made Shizuo Heiwajima´s life hell.

So why?

She has had the job to observe them. See what they do- make sure they didn´t kill each other. But she really didn´t see this coming.

By now they were sitting there.

Hugging from what she could ascertain.

Fascinating.

"So, is he suffering~?" startled by the words the young woman turned around.

"Ah, senpai-" a frown grew on the woman´s face as she approached the screens. Glaring at the girl she pointed on the screen in which Izaya and Shizuo were to be seen.

"Oi what´s that? You were supposed to let him suffer and keep him from that Blondie- Want to rid me of the chance to kill Izaya myself, huh?" The anger in her voice was apparent.

Intimidating

The girl shook her head slowly. But her heart beat in her chest like crazy-

"Izaya moved to close to the monster and he beat him up. Now he feels guilty for it, it seems. He didn´t kill Izaya though. I was of course ready to interfere immediately."

It was a lie.

But the woman seemed to buy it. A smirk drew across her lips.

"Hmm. Well, okay, I guess. He deserved a bit roughing up after being so disobedient in the refrigerator." She laughed at her own words, adjusting those red glasses anew as she put her hand on the girl´s shoulder.

"Keep watching those two like a good girl, my dear." And with that she was gone.

...

The girl wondered.

That had been a lie.

She could have interfered, she was just too curious-

But she wanted to see more of this. Humans really were strange.

She was curious what would happen now.

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 9 C:
> 
> Now, now, I guess it´s not only the girlie that´s curious about the two x'DDD
> 
> Hehe some really interesting things will develop from this C;
> 
> But for now that´s it~ xD I hope you liked this chapter- oh and for those who are wondering where "Behind closed doors" chapter 11 is, it will be updated within a few hours! xD
> 
> As for "I want to stay with you forever"- chapter 38: Naughty, naughty~ that one will be updated shortly after that as well~ C;
> 
> With that being said, see you again in "No escape" chapter 10 on 28th August~ *0* xD


	10. Pointless

**Welcome to chapter 10 *^***

**Sorry for the long delay- xD there was just really literally no time left to write those promised chapters sooo –bows- gomenasai xD And sowy once again cuz it´s not quite Sunday anymore now- xDDD**

**But now I´m done *^* And I finally finished the last chapter of "I want to stay with you forever" too xDD So hey xD**

**Guest 2:xDDD who knows xD haha no worries I'm don´t with the graphic parts here C: This si gonna turn more adventurous hehe cx haha have some more cuddle this time xD and some surprise~ xD ohohoho no worreis she is getting her fair share eventually xD  
**

**Sowy this is not corrected yet either :C**

**Now, now let´s go on with the fluffy kawaii stuff Cx**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Chapter 10: Pointless** ஜ

**-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

"… you didn´t kill me." The words sounded a bit too loud for Shizuo´s ears in the silent room.

It was more like a question than a statement though.

Izaya woke up in what he could only describe as an unexpected situation.

He thought he had been dreaming or imagining things when the brute pulled him over and he thought he actually just… warmed him up?

It was crazy to think about, but now that he was there, feeling the blond´s breath on his neck, the warmth radiating from his broad chest- he could barely deny it as a dream, could he?

"Wow congratulations for realizing that after hours." The blond snorted. Honestly speaking Shizuo was a bit annoyed that Izaya actually thought he was going to hurt him- or even worse-

He knew he had hurt him a lot in the past years and yelled he would kill him, and that accident that left Izaya like this…

Sure he knew he wasn´t really in any position to complain about not being trusted but somehow it still annoyed him that he didn´t.

"Trying to copy my sarcasm Shizu-chan?" The raven retorted, not liking the response Shizu-chan had given-

Sarcasm, huh?

"It´s not like you act stupid every day. Usually you are just annoying." the blond mumbled, letting his fingers trail through the raven´s soft hair. He had been doing so for quite a while now. It was soothing.

And Izaya wasn´t complaining yet.

"Hm, means I leveled up I guess." The blond cringed at that word.

Level- tch-

"Please don´t talk about levels." This whole scenario was just sick. Making them fight against some virtual bullshit with their lifes on the line- who the hell would even come up with something like that? The raven paused, realizing what had put the blond off.

"Right... reminds me of that creep." He closed his eyes for a bit, trying to sort his thoughts.

... he didn´t know what was going on at all.

No matter how often he thought about it.

Sure he had pissed off so many people, but this whole scenario just didn´t make any sense. He didn´t recognize anyone from this place either. Neither the gorillas that had dragged Shizuo around, nor the woman that kept doing her experiments with him-

They were all just crazy freaks.

A shiver ruptured through his body as he got reminded of that cold cell. What the hell did that crazy woman want?

"Izaya?" The raven tilted his head a bit, glancing at the brute. Heh, there it was again. that pseudo worried looking glance.

Right now though he couldn´t really say that he minded it all that much. The opposite almost.

He was tired of this shit. He couldn´t do anything, and it was definitely not a nice feeling to actually know that he was helpless in this situation.

It was frustrating beyond means.

He hadn´t felt like this in a very long time- but somehow he wanted that brute to fic this for him somehow.

Odd.

As if Shizu-chan could do anything.

And yet-

"...Shizu-chan, I don´t want them to take me somewhere again." he had mumbled the words without thinking too much about how weak and defenseless he must seem while saying them.

But it was true.

He didn´t want to go there anymore. He was fucking done- and knowing that he couldn't escape it made his guts just clench in a disturbing way.

He just wanted back home...

The blond´s brows crooked into something that could only be identified as sadness and worry.

Izaya was scared.

That flea… was actually scared about what they were going to do. And it was odd. the flea was supposed to be indifferent, to deal with this like one of his usual games- and yet this time he wasn´t able to it seemed.

These fucking assholes-

A feeling of anger invaded his senses as his arms tightened slightly around the flea.

His guts were screaming one thing at him ever since they almost killed Izaya.

Death.

Someone wanted to kill izaya and he definitely had the means to do so- which only meant... he wanted to torture him…

What kind of sick bastard would do something like this?

No matter what Izaya did, Shizuo was almost sure that he never killed anyone. Izaya might be an asshole, but he was no murderer, so why? What in hell could have been so bad that they wanted to torture him to death?

Sure, he might be wrong about that conclusion, but his guts were screaming at him that he was right.

He nuzzled into the raven´s neck, the soft hair tickling his face.

"I won´t let them, kay? You are on my side now, so I dare them to get close."

**-Shinra´s point of view. -**

"Namie..."

"Shut up! And don´t look at me like that! I know he is alive!"

(Calm down Namie.) Laughter erupted from the woman´s troat as Shinra could do nothing but watch and look at that stained spot on the ground.

"Calm? Hah! I am calm!" She screamed- definitively anything but calm.

"You just threw the radar across the street," he argued, only to have a glare directed at him.

"He is probably dead." The brunette boy almost flinched at those harsh words from the yakuza guy. Ah... bad idea. Even if it was true, telling Namie something like that-

"NO he is not!" Another scream tore from her lips as she spat at the man.

Somehow, he felt bad for her. Sure she was a rather odd and crazy woman, but now that they were here like this...

The radar had led them to what seemed like an abandoned business park. The tracker was laying on the ground... surrounded by a puddle of blood.

It wasn´t a lot, so there was still a possibility Seiji was alive but...

"I doubt they knew where the tracker was exactly and I doubt he could have told them and they only cut that thing out." Akabayashi kept reasoning, only making Namie glare more. "They probably shot him, then searched for it to make sure it was in his body and then got rid of him in that ba-"

*SLAP*

Loud the sound echoed through the air, making Shinra flinch as well- ahh.. he should have expected that one coming...

Perplex the man looked at the woman- he didn´t look like anyone had ever slapped him before.

And Namie...

"He is not-..." ... Namie was actually crying...

Tears trickled down from her face and she violently rubbed them away before she crouched down on the ground.

Almost guilty Akabayashi crouched down as well. he almost looked fidgety as he tried to come up with something to take back what he said. "Ah... But maybe I'm wrong, uh, maybe he did survive somehow, I mean, uh...-"

He obviously didn´t mean to make her _cry_ -

Celty was the first though to touch the woman on her shoulder and showed her the PDA.

(Let´s not give up yet. He has no proof for what he said.)

"Right. They could also track something like a tracker easily by using a metal finder on him, ne?" Shinra stated, remembering that he had used something like that once to check for a tracker in a corpse.

"Yeah..." the woman mumbled, rubbing away what was left from the tears that stained her face.

"See? And there is way too less blood for him to have been shot through the head or heart. Don´t you think there would be a track as well?"

A soft nod was given and the woman looked around.

Really... Shinra actually felt bad for her.

"But where...?"

"I think I already have an idea how to find them." Blinking the doctor turned around upon hearing the new voice.

What were they doing here?

**\- Izaya´s point of view-**

Only slowly the raven opened his eyes again. he felt way too cozy like this.

Dangerous wasn´t it?

He was growing weak.

Shifting the slightest bit he glanced at the blond behind him. Seriously, just why Shizu-chan hadn´t pushed him away already was a riddle to him.

Did he think he was a pillow while sleeping or what?

Not that he was complaining, it was just odd.

What time was it even- crap in this room he couldn't tell whether it was night or day or whatever- the room was only white.

No window, no clock, no nothing.

It reminded him of those depictions of a psychiatric clinic and it´s rubber cells.

He didn´t get how Shizu-chan could sleep so peacefully in this room either. Sure he had slept too, but he had more than enough reason to.

Blinking he raven looked at the hand that was wrapped around his torso.

...

Now that he looked at it, it was hurt.

Shizu-chan´s hand that is. It looked like he had punched something not too soft with his fist...

A sigh escaped the raven´s lips as he let his eyes slip shut once more.

He had been yelling at the blond how he had no clue what was going on and that this wasn´t his business when actually he didn´t even know what they were doing to him meanwhile...

Blood had been staining the neck of his shirt and Izaya was pretty sure that they would have had to knock Shizu-chan out or at least force him somehow to hold still for those creeps to implant that shit.

Reaching back to his own neck he probed around the stitches- flinching softly.

This was just way too fucked up...

A sudden sound startled him greatly, making his eyes snap back open-

The door to their room wasn´t shut anymore-

"No-" the raven flinched, tried to get up- intending to run away, as stupid as it even was inside this dead end room- but suddenly the arms around him tightened and a low growl reached his ears.

"Back off bastards." The blond who he thought had been sleeping deeply, barked.

Two men were standing in the door again. Shizuo recognized them as the two gorillas that he met first.

**Ah, Heiwajima-san, that's not the wisest idea~** A voice suddenly purred. the same fucking voice as before. That crazy woman was using the loudspeakers again to talk to them.

"I don´t care just fuck off already!" he growled, and the men stood still- they didn´t seem to be intimidated at all, however.

**We are going to get him no matter what you do. But don´t worry, we won´t kill him yet.**

Those words made the blond freeze for a second.

"…yet?"

He was about to ask what the fuck she meant by yet, the gut feeling he already had before screaming at him that he was right all along- but he didn´t get to do so anymore.

A headache attacked him way stronger than any he had felt so far, making his vision go black for a second-

He thought his head was going to tear apart at the loud sharp sound in his ears- only for it to end as quick as it had started.

Blinking the blond opened his eyes again.

Only to see a piano tiled floor.

That endless room...

"Ah… ahahaha I should have thought of that-" Laughter reached his ears and he turned around, spotting the raven behind him. This time however he wasn´t wearing anything different, just his usual clothes.

"They can do whatever the hell they want. Right now they are probably dragging me somewhere else. This was fucking pointless to begin with..."

"Izaya…" Shit...

Now that he said it...

Izaya was right.

At this second they could do whatever they wanted to... Shizuo couldn´t prevent it-

"Fuck-!"

A sudden light sound caught their attention and they both lifted their head. A screen had appeared again, floating in the air just like before. The disgusting face of the creep welcomed them again with a grin.

"Welcome~! We are continuing with my precious game~!" he announced, clapping like a child-

"You fucking asshole, stop this bullshit and let us go! Why do you even do these things to Izaya?!"

Izaya sighed, but watched the blond nonetheless as he sat down on the floor, his knees propped up.

It was somehow comforting and yet pointless that the brute was getting so agitated over him.

"Ah, well that guy just seems to have pissed off the wrong woman- other from that I just need test subjects, so we came to an agreement." The raven blinked at that-

"Woman?" But Shizu-chan was already yelling on.

"What sort of fucked up agreement is that?!"

"No, wait Shizu-chan-" But then the room suddenly changed- the screen stayed, but the room turned white- the floor suddenly changing colors, grey, black and red marbled ground was appearing- shining and glowing, emitting warmth, and then also the white surrounding them disappeared instead showing something that Izaya only saw in movies that revolved around the worlds end.

Lava, fire and smoke everywhere with burnt down trees.

"Let´s continue my game shall we~? I decided to try something different today, something... with more action you could say. The first level was a tad too boring after all so let´s skip to level 13 and see what you can do.~" for a second the raven thought he misheard-

"Too boring?! You nearly killed Izaya!" The blond barked, but the guy didn´t seem to give a fuck as suddenly 4 doors appeared out of nowhere they opened slowly-

"Let´s start without any further delay but this time with more company~!"

And suddenly there were people.

Two of them.

At each door as it opened.

"Shizuo-senpai?" the blonde questioned as she stepped out of the door. Izaya frowned when he spotted her, not to mention the brother of his stupid secretary behind her.

But there was no time to be surprised over this turn of events as there were three more doors opening one after the other.

"Seiji-kun~!" The girl that Shinra operated on was behind the next, obviously elevated that she met her lover in here. And the one following her right after...

"What´s going on here?" ... was Simon?

Shizuo blinked- spotting his old friend behind yet another door- he had last seen the man before those gorillas appeared.

"Shizuo…? What are we doing here?" A little girl was hiding behind him, Shizuo recognized her as Akane.

"Ah, the assassin." She seemed to recognize him as well.

And last but not least-

"Where are we? Who dragged us here? This is all your fault isn´t it Izaya-nii?" Glares were directed at their older brother as the twins inspected their surroundings-

While Shizuo was mainly worried about why they were all here, Izaya didn´t know if he should feel like laughing or crying.

Vorona, Seiji, Mika, Simon, Tom, Akane and his siblings-

Pretty much everyone in here wanted to see him dead or suffer- and if they found out that they were only here because of him... hah... was this another plan from the crazy woman?

"Well then, welcome my dear guests~! You have 10 minutes to try and survive this level~" And suddenly the ground started shaking, a countdown appearing above them showing a huge glowing 10:00-

And behind them- there was red. Lots of it.

Lava.

"Let´s see if you are fast enough~"

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**End of chapter 10 C:**

**Now, now, what will happen with everyone there? C; and how will they react to Izaya~? C; and ohoho what about that level~? xD**

**See you on Sunday the 25th! *0***

**Now, now on a side note! *0*0*0***

**I AM DRAWING A DOUJINSHIE *0*0*0*0* for real yes xD Shizaya of course C;**

**And I already drew the cover of it *0*0***

**If you check out my account on "** Archive of our own **" the story called "** Story pictures and stuff C; C: **" then you will see the cover of the doujinshie on chapter 3 xD**

 


	11. Author´s note I´m sorry TAT

**Hey there ;A;**

**Sadly today I have not so good news :'C**

**To tell the truth right away- I´m ridiculously stuck with this story TAT and why? Well- to put it bluntly I hate it by now xD No seriously, I´m not even joking- I started disliking this story around chapter 3 or something I think- tho what I wrote after that didn´t really make it better :C If I weren´t so keen on not leaving you guys hanging I would probably just drop this already xD**

**But then again- I promised I would finish ever story I write- so yah- I wanna do that TAT And now- to top everything I got sick-**

**Why thank you bro, your flu is all I ever wanted! -thumbs up- x'D**

**So all in all what I wanna say is- it will probably take a while longer till there is a next update on "No escape" ;-; I will try to get at least SOMETHING done till Sunday the 16th- tho I can´t really promise much since I´m so freaking stuck TAT**

**And that even though we are nearing the end- only 4 more chapters till this story is over actually -sighs-**

**So anyway, I will give my best 3 T-T**

**I'm sorry I keep you waiting so long... TAT**

**AND also sorry this is not a chapter ;A;A;A; I deceived you yet again aw no-**

**I´m SORRY -hides in a corner-**

 


	12. ஜ Running out of time ஜ

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Izaya´s point of view-**

Shit-

He should have seen this coming all along-

Of course they would pull shit like that.

"You-!" Before the raven could even react there was suddenly a hand on his throat- and he got forced to the ground-

Silver blinked in the motion as the blonde raised her other hand, a knife from god knows where aiming at him as she tightened her grip-

"How come you are still alive you leech?!" barely tilting his head to the side the knife crashed down on him, sticking itself into the ground. Warmth ran down his cheek´s skin as he kicked the woman in her stomach as gasp following.

It was when he was about to push the woman off that a loud noise startled him-

And then he saw red. Lots, and lots of red-

Fuck-

There was lava- A gigantic wave of lava behind them- it was huge, yet slow, and the countdown counting down cruelly fast-

They had to run-

"We have to get away from here!" he yelled, his words directed at everyone around him, but they all just seemed to be frozen in place.

Simon blinked confused, taking in his surroundings as if he were sightseeing, not believing his eyes.

Akane was still hiding behind Tom, the blond stupid woman just glaring at Izaya while Shizu-chan wasn´t doing anything but staring at him.

"Oh no, you certainly not!" the woman on top of him screamed, readying her knife to bring it down on him once more-

As if Izaya´s words had woke him up the blond suddenly moved, grabbing the arms of his precious kohai as he pulled her off the raven.

"THIS IS NO GAME VORONA!" startled and offended by the loudness of Shizu-chan´s voice directed at her the woman froze a glare settling on her expression.

"Why not?! He is at fault for this!"

"That´s right, they told us!" Mairu suddenly spoke up, no longer keeping her death glare up alone. All of them were they staring at the flea, Shizuo didn´t need to have Izaya tell him what was going on here.

They set this up.

Of course.

The guys capturing him. There was no way it was coincidence that all of this people got caught for this stupid game. The hell did they even want to achieve with this?!

But they didn´t get to exchange anymore words as an eruption behind them made the volcano spurt even more lava out of itself, rushing right towards the group-

"Just forget about that for now, you can kill me later if you want to that bad-!" The blond snapped his head towards the flea who had said those words, confusion written all over his face. The hell, no one was going to kill him! "But for now, we have to get away," the flea just continued, getting up from the ground as he scanned the area. "Listen, if you die in this stupid game, then you die for real, this is no joke-"

The blond wanted to protest about what Izaya had said but for now he was right with what he was saying- they should all just stop now, and RUN.

And that they did.

The countdown was reaching the 8th minute as they ran for their lives. Tom carried the little girl on his back- there were cracks in the ground, lava flowing in between them while that huge wave was still rushing after them. If she fell here they wouldn´t live to see her get up again.

Snapping his head around as he ran, Izaya tried to keep his sisters in sight. But there was no trouble there as they were both rather fast and skilled in parkour just like their older brother. Simon was taking the lead, smashing every possible obstacle out of the way- Shizuo joining him in his run doing away with everything that could hold up the group.

Seiji and Mika were just following everyone, sticking together behind Simon as they charged forward.

And Izaya- Izaya just ran, feeling the heat at his back, the lava wave seemingly coming closer faster and faster-

He didn´t get the purpose of this whole game- he didn´t get the purpose of that guy testing these things on them-

Just why? And why were these people here?

They obviously wanted to kill him anyway, so what for?

What for?

"SEIJI!" Startled greatly by the loud shriek Izaya snapped his head to the side- the ground opening up beneath the brunette boy like a hungry mouth ready to devour its meal-

Without wasting a second the raven reached out for the male, trying to not look at that threatening wave that dared to swallow them any second as he pulled the guy up- his legs speeding up again right away, Seiji nearly stumbling as he dashed after his girlfriend. The girl thanked him but Izaya didn´t really register it as his mind kept going in circles.

Why?

The question haunted Izaya as he dashed away from the wave- everyone was already panting, the countdown counting down mercilessly.

What the hell did he do to anyone to make them hate him to this degree? He didn´t even know that woman-

But he didn´t have much time to keep thinking about that sort of thing because all of a sudden everyone had to stop.

The counter was down at one minute, and in front of them the ground had simply vanished- broken away- had they been too slow after all?

Izaya didn´t know- but fact was, that they were standing in front of a cliff and the lava was approaching at a terrifying speed-

"What do we do now?!" it was Mika who had hysterically screamed that line as she clung to her boyfriend, the man wrapping his arms around the trembling girl.

As if in slow motion Izaya took in his surroundings.

"I don´t want to die..." Akane sobbed, getting off Tom´s back as the man tried to comfort her, warily eyeing the wave- "No no you won´t, this is just a game, you don´t need to be scared."

It was a useless attempt to calm the girl, while the rest of the groups faces remained stoic. Even the blonde woman was finally shutting up and just keeping her lips in a tight line as the wave approached them, more and more heating up their surroundings. Simon was bracing himself for possible death it seemed, and his sisters... they were just hugging each other, their eyes closed, probably waiting for their doom as well.

Was that it, really? Was that how they were all going to die? Like this?

In a fucking game? Just because some woman decided it would be fun to torture him and kill him off with everyone he knew? Really?

"These fucking assholes!" startled the raven turned his head to the only one he didn´t look at yet- Shizu-chan.

Glaring at the counter he threw the bag he was again wearing on his back to the ground- the contents poured out of it, the box with the sugar crashing open and spreading the white crystals across the ground.

"Shizu-chan-"

"What the hell are we even supposed to do in this shitty game?! When there is nowhere to run what the hell do they expect us to do?!" kicking the bag the blond glared at the heat, coming closer and closer, the timer counting down the last seconds as the raven could do nothing but watch him.

15 seconds

The lava approaching, cracking down a tree barely a dozen meters away.

14 seconds

This game was ridiculous- they were never supposed to survive this shit!

... wait-

And all of a sudden he recalled the creeps words-

Survive the next 10 minutes.

"We have to jump down the cliff!" he yelled those words, everyone turning around looking at him as if he had just said he were a pumpkin, confusion written across their expression as they obviously didn´t get that he was actually serious.

"It´s ten minutes of surviving! Not making it through the parkour!" The count was almost over- if it reached zero, then that meant they fulfilled the games request!

Just surviving!

Without thinking the raven grabbed the still seemingly frozen blond´s sleeve and pulled- running for the dark depths of the cliff.

The lava was approaching quickly getting hotter and hotter, and while Izaya didn´t really care about the other´s he saw Simon move from the corner of his eyes as well, following the raven´s instructions as he pulled Vorona after him. The girl glared at him not bothering to even hide the hate she held for him as his siblings started to run for the cliff as well.

It just took a second until they had all jumped off the ledge- and not a second too early.

Without any delay the lava crashed upon the ground they had been in just a second ago and poured down the cliff- Izaya and the others still falling into the sheer endless depth-

The timer was falling as well, seemingly accompanying them on their fall down counting down the last couple seconds.

3 Seconds.

With dread Izaya realized that the lava was a tad faster than their own falling speed-

"AAH!" it was the blonde woman who screamed the burning liquid gnawing through the layers of her flesh as the Russian man tried to pull her away which was already impossible though. "Vorona!"

2 Seconds

"Mairu!" hearing his siblings scream the raven snapped his head towards the source-

But only red met his eyes- the lava had been too fast.

1 Second

And suddenly everything went black. A soft thud followed that surprisingly didn´t hurt as the raven found himself laying on a black floor, the others appearing one after the other too.

All of them- except for two...

"Mairu, Mairu..." Kururi was sitting there, tars falling from her wide eyes as she just stared in front of her. But Mairu was nowhere to be seen.

The raven´s expression churned for a second. This- what was going on? She didn´t- no they made it right?

But she wasn´t three, so that meant- that really meant-

No way... she died?

It was only then that a screen appeared above them, showing no one else but the creep.

"Congratulations. You won the level~!"

**-Shinra´s point of view.-**

"Uhm, Sorry about before. I really didn´t mean to make you cry." Unsure, almost nervous the yakusa member said those words, standing next to no one else but Izaya´s secretary. He seemed like he really felt bad for making her cry.

By now she had obviously calmed down. Her eyes still looked sorta teary eyed, but at least she wasn´t sobbing anymore. Just, she was really quiet.

"When I slapped you ... well thanks for not shooting me I guess," she replied instead, barely glancing at the guy though as she kept grasping the device she intended to find her brother with.

"Oh no, I would never do that. I hate death." Hm, now that was odd, a yakusa member hating to actually kill people? Oh well the doctor had heard and seen so many unbelievable things in his life, that small piece of information wasn´t all that surprising after all.

Taking a step towards the two he adressed the woman.

"I´m sure your brother is alright. And with Anri-chan´s help we will find them for sure." It wasn´t like he particularly cared about how she felt, but he did get that she loved her brother in a way and if he imagined losing Celty like this- Well it was too devastating to imagine of course, but it made him feel like he should at least try to comfort the woman.

And now they had at least one new ray of hope on finding their missing friends.

His dear Celty had written the Saika user a message, telling her that they were looking for Shizuo and the others and now she was using her children to gather information if someone had seen them.

"I got something!" Turning around the bespectacled doctor blinked- it was Anri who had exclaimed that.

"Shizuo, someone saw him getting dragged into a van!" Fingers flying over the screen Celty typed away at it quickly.

(Where did it go?) But the girl shook her head, her eyes gleaming in that reddish light.

"That he doesn´t know..." Again Celty typed away at her PDA.

(Does he remember the car plate?)

"Eh? Yes he does."

(Then I have an idea.)

**-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

Won... huh?

"SHIT!" A cracking sound left the floor as the blond punched the ground.

That was all that creep told them. That was fucking all. Then their surroundings suddenly turned black and Shizuo found himself waking up in their room again-

Just with one small but significant difference.

Izaya wasn´t there anymore.

And he had no idea where they took him-

**-Izaya´s point of view.-**

They won... hah... and what for?

"...I somehow knew I would wake up here..." he mumbled softly, as he became conscious again, his eyes seeing nothing but a white light above him.

His hands had been bound to what seemed like a doctor´s chair even though that wasn´t exactly needed, with his wound from Vorona and his arms still stiff and broken he couldn´t particularly do anything anyway.

"Is Mairu really dead?" the question left his lips before he could even think too much about it. They had said if they died in the game then they died for real.

And yet... were they really serious? No, right? Mairu was alive for sure.

Right..?

"Aw now why would we answer any of your questions though, Orihara-kun~?" the woman with the red glasses purred approaching the chair with a pair of gloves.

"She is dead, isn´t she?" a dreadful feeling surprised the raven as he felt a lump build in his throat. So... they really killed her. Just like that-

"If you just want me to be dead then why did you kill my sister?!" He hated this fucking bullshit, first he got beaten up in Ikebukuro, he thoght he already got what he deserved but no. They had to torture him here, they had to play with his mind, get the brute in here, torture him some more and now?! They even killed his sister!

"You think I care about your sister?" the woman laughed, obviously not giving a fuck.

And yet there was someone behind her that did blink at what the raven said.

"Sister...?" it was a long haired girl that had whispered the word, almost questioningly when the informant glanced at her. His attention was quickly drawn back to the woman though who now

"I think you have more important things to care about right now, Izaya-kun~" and suddenly there was a man, carrying a chainsaw.

"May I introduce you, Mr. Chainsaw meet Izaya´s guts, Izaya´s guts, meet Mr. Chainsaw." The raven froze when he saw the death bringing object falling into that woman´s hands-

"Oi- You aren´t serious-" but then the chainsaw started, cutting him off midsentence as he tugged harsh at the bindings, he pulled at them, tugged, tried to somehow get out of this damn chair, but no-!

"Aww, no worries Izaya-kun, I will make sure it hurts a lot~" laughter erupted from the woman´s throat and she let the chainsaw sink down-

The rotating silver flashing in front of Izaya's eyes as it neared his chest-

"Izumi-sama, we have a problem." The chainsaw stopped, barely above Izaya´s skin as the woman paused in her movement.

"What is so important you have to interrupt me right now?" the woman snarled, turning around as the chainsaw got turned off.

The raven released the breath he didn´t realize he had held as he let his head sink back. He didn´t catch what the guy was saying, he was whispering it in a low voice to the woman and for a second he thought he saw a frown appear on her usually so calm expression.

Setting up the smile again she turned around though.

"Seems I have to delay this for a bit," she giggled, "But no worries, I will play with you some more next time~" The raven shuddered, the sick smile still placed on her lips as she leant away following the guy outside the gorilla like guys entering the room instead.

"Saya-chan, clean up and let him return to the cell." The woman yelled from afar before the door closed behind her. Fairly rough the raven got tugged out of the chair, the metal bindings being unlocked by one of the guys it seemed and the long black haired girl turned to face him.

"Understood," she replied solemnly, even though the woman wasn´t even in the room anymore. Harshly the raven was turned around and lead to the door the girl walking right by his side as they brought him back to this white cursed room.

His thought were running wild, scanning his surrounding, trying to search for an escape or any hint on how he could get out of here.

Bt then he froze and his eyes widened-

The two guys pushed him forward, getting impatient obviously and the raven quickly walked on.

Saya was walking ahead of him now, disappearing in another door. Grasping his fingers around the cool object that had found its way into his hands he walked on.

That girl- had slipped a small blade in his hands-

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**End of chapter 11 C:**

**Sorry, not sorry for Vorona xDD I hate her x'D and no not cuz of Shizaya reasons I really dislike her entire character xD Sorry, not so sorry for killing her mwahahaha xD Sowy for Kururi tho :C Poor girl naw**

**Sorry everyone for updating every now and then recently XC I love having a schedule god damn but busy old me wasn´t able to keep up with it x'D And with the writer's block for this story especially yah... sorry xDDD**

**For now I cut free some extra writing time this week so I can catch up on my updates C': Please bear with me for a while longer xD AND "No escape" will be continued regularly now again C:**

**"The wish to disappear" and "A single touch" Will be updated tomorrow, Monday the 7th C:**

**And on this Sunday the 13th you will get "Survival of the doomed", "No escape" and "Sinful Desire."**

**Just so you know what to expect xDD**

**Well then, see you on Sunday the 13th ~ C;**

**PS.: I drew a Halloween Shizaya pic xD You can see it on my AO3 account C': Finally finished coloring it god damnit xD**

**PPS.: My stories are being translated into Portuguese by this little angel here:** Shirohime´s wifey **, you should find her if you type it in the author search bar on fanfiction xD**

**If you prefer Portuguese, you can check that out cx For now she only translated the first chapter of bcd, but more will be coming C: 3**

**PPPS.: my friendy Izumi helped me finding names here x'DDD thank you girl 3 xDD**

 


	13. ஜ Click click ஜ

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Shinra´s point of view-**

Okay, this was certainly not something he thought Celty would dare to do. After all he still remembered all the times she had come home scared because of that man. Trembling and seeming as if she were going to cry- now though?

(Please we have to talk it´s important!)

"Huh? You have to go to prison!" it was the biking police officer that had chased Celty whenever he saw her on the streets who faced the woman now.

Blue and red was gleaming behind the officer, changing positions every now and then as the other officers waited for further orders.

Quickly his lovely future wifey continued typing on the PDA. Only barely Shinra read the message before she shoved it into the waiting police officer´s face.

(But it's about human trafficking!) The guy frowned, taking his sunglasses off for once as he finally inspected what she wrote.

"Human trafficking?"

It had been Celty´s idea. When they were at the end of their wits Celty was the one to come up with it. Anri-chan said one of her fellow Saika struck had seen when Shizuo got kidnapped- and he remembered the number plate.

(Can you make out this number plate?) Again she typed showing him what Sonohara told her on the PDA. The number of said car added at the end of her sentence. The police officer looked at the Dullahan, then back at all the others accompanying her. Especially Akabayashi and his men seemed to make him suspicious.

"I guess I can send a troop to inspect this case," the police officer finally stated, putting his glasses back on. Celty clapped her hands together in relief as she nodded at the man.

"But-" he grinned. "Next time you won´t be getting off the hook so easily." A shudder travelled down the woman´s spine and she took a step behind Shinra.

**-Izaya´s point of view.-**

"Izaya!" The door had barely opened when the blond´s voice reached his ears. Shackled to the wall he was standing there, pulling at the bindings as if they were going to budge from that.

"I´m fine. For now that is," Izaya answered the unspoken question as he stumbled into the room. He could have made an effort to go over to Shizu-chan´s side, yet he chose to pick the shorter route to the chair instead. That chair that looked like a doctor´s seat.

Heh, he had woken up in this thing, thinking someone was doing him a favor. Oh how wrong he had been.

"What did they do to you?" The blond´s words were not surprising and yet Izaya didn´t think he would actually ask.

What would he gain with that knowledge? Sitting on the chair he rubbed his temples with both hands.

His arms were stiff, hurting, of course after all they had been broken and probably still were- but with this weird kind of moveable plaster he could use them at least a bit.

"Basically they explained to me what they have in mind for my death next time," the raven informed the blond, figuring that even if he did keep quiet Shizu-chan wouldn´t stop asking anyway.

"Your-" Shizuo´s eyes widened. So he was right. He felt his stomach drop at what the flea said.

The next time they took him- he would ...die?

"Ah yeah, seems they want to finish this off soon." The raven continued, putting on his usual smirk as he just sat there- but even though he tried to sound like he didn´t care Shizuo didn´t miss the trembles. Izaya was afraid- even if he didn´t want to admit it- and he had a damn good reason to be.

"Tch, those fucking assholes-" A soft snort was the only response to his cursing and the bond let himself slump down on the soft floor. He clenched his fist, thinking if maybe he overlooked something, if maybe he could do anything, just something so they could get out of here- but nothing came to mind. Not a single thing.

He was useless, wasn´t he?

"What happened to your hand?" Blinking the blond rose his head again, looked at the flea who was intently staring at him. Only now that he inspected the mentioned body parts he realized that they looked quite bad.

All the crusted blood from when he punched that damn computer, and his left fist that he smashed against the metal wall- he was pretty sure it was broken.

"... tried to get out of here." It was the truth. Sort of.

The raven just hummed at his response, having already expected something along those lines it seemed.

"Suits you that beastly behavior." Closing his eyes Izaya sighed deeply. He could feel it, at the back of his neck. Raising his hand slowly he let his palm trail over the sewed up spot.

There it was, this damned thing.

"How did they get this in your neck?"he wanted to know at least this. It was him who was supposed to get Shizu-chan one day, there were supposed to kill each other one day, maybe even simultaneously, who knew? Or maybe they would live forever anyway.

But now that this future was ripped away from him he wanted to know.

"They asked me for a sound check, so I conclude it has to be inserted while being awake. How did they get you to cooperate with them?"

How did they manage to defeat the unbeatable Shizu-chan while being awake?

"…" For a few quiet seconds that blond just stared at Izaya in response. The raven didn´t feel obliged to ask any further though. If he received the answer or not was in Shizu-chan´s hand. Persuading or trying to get that information out of him with stupid questions would only annoy him.

If he had learned anything in this game then it was that Shizu-chan tended to talk more if being left in silence.

"…they said if I didn´t do it they wouldn´t revive you."

...

Blinking a couple times the raven repeated the sentence in his mind.

Wouldn´t revive him?

"… Come again?" Izaya cocked his head, a puzzled expression decorating his face, his brows furrowed just the slightest bit.

"That shitty experiment or what they call it, I saw. They electro shocked you until your heart stopped beating. They said if I didn´t do as told they would just let you die like that."

...

No it still didn´t make sense- and yet-

"Wait a second, they-" the raven paused, all of a sudden everything made sense.

Of course. Milgram, huh? Testing something, as if-

Now he knew what they were really after-

At first it started as mere giggles, softly they shook his body, but then the flea just couldn´t hold it anymore as he straight out laughed. He didn´t even care if Shizu-chan stared at him like he went insane.

"So that´s why they did that-" a heavy sigh left the raven´s lips as he let himself slump back in the chair. As if on cue the thing bent backwards, making it so the raven was rather laying that sitting on the chair and staring at the white, all white ceiling.

"What do you mean?" he let his eyes slip close again, his lips moving wearily. He was so tired of this shit.

"They said they wanted to achieve something different, they said they wanted my "partner" to cooperate- I nearly forgot but now it makes sense, doesn´t it?"

They were just guilt tripping him- that´s all that was about- to make him suffer and get Shizu-chan to keep still. "It´s all because of you."

"What the hell, why me?"

Wasn´t it obvious already?

"Because of your brutish strength. I bet that creepy shit of a game master wanted you." Of course. That was the only reason him and Shizu-chan got picked for this. Whoever that woman was, she wanted him dead. As for that sick guy- he just wanted the most interesting text subject available.

Shizuo frowned at the flea´s explanation. It didn´t really make sense.

"They could have chosen someone better to torture though. Don´t they know I hate you? What if I hadn´t let them implant that shit?"

"Yeah." Izaya could only agree on that, those people really must have had the wrong impression of them. "And yet you did as they said."

... that was a fact, wasn´t it?

Shizu-chan let them implant something weird into his neck so he, Orihara Izaya wouldn´t die. If anyone had told him earlier on that Shizu-chan would take an operation for his sake he would have declared them to be insane for sure.

"Why did you let them?" it was a quiet mumble, and he really wasn´t expecting an answer. Yet he was curious, it just slipped of his lips easy like that.

Who knew how much longer he would have to live in here, he might as well straight out ask for everything he wanted to know. There was no more time for sneaky questions and evasive answers.

"They would have killed you." The raven snorted, leaning up from his laying position as he looked at Shizuo again.

"Wow, news flash. Yet you could have simply let me die there, you wouldn´t even have to become a monster yourself that way."

...

True. Shizuo always yelled he would kill him one day, and yet-

A sigh leaving his lips the blond touched his neck, feeling the stitches beneath his palm.

Even if those events repeated, he couldn´t see himself making a different decision.

"… I dunno. You are just not supposed to be dead like that, okay?"

... not supposed to be dead, huh?

"Says the guy who wants to kill me since he met me." Sighing himself now the raven pushed himself off the chair. He guessed locking him up with Shizu-chan in here he should be grateful rather than annoyed. "Seriously you have always been a paradox."

Step after step he took, approaching the blond, his shoes creating ever so little sounds.

They locked him up with Shizu-chan- that was their mistake.

"How about it?" he hummed, the blond tilting his head just a bit as he watched the flea approach him. "When we are back in Ikebukuro you chase me around, just like in the good old times?" Shizuo couldn´t help but smile at the thought.

Back in Ikebukuro, huh?

Returning home.

That would be a great thing indeed...

"Oh no, you gotta get out of Ikebukuro," he replied, appreciating the thought though as the raven crouched down in front of him. It was only then that Shizuo saw how Izaya's expression looked a bit strained and he remembered the wound- Wasn´t it hurting to crouch down and walk like that? Why was he even-

"Try keep me away then."

...

The blond didn´t really get to ask the question that was at the tip of his tongue when the flea leaned forward, wrapping his arms around him for a ... hug?

"What are you-"

"Aw Shizu-chan, it´s a makeup hug of course~!" the raven chirped next to his ear, loudly, as if he wasn´t saying it to him.

It was only then that he felt something long and cold trail along his arm´s skin- a hand suddenly fiddling with his chains and a soft clicking sound reached his ears.

**-Shinra´s point of view.-**

Okay, this was the address- it had to be-

Turning around the corner Shinra faced a van- a black one. Parked on an empty parking lot at the other side of the city.

"I found it!" It was wearing the number plate Celty had shown him. Almost instantly his future wife´s shadows were at his side, wrapping around the van as they tore it open.

"That´s one method to open a van-" he could hear Namie mumble behind him as the rest of the group caught up with them.

Creaking of metal resounded in the air and Shinra covered his ears cringing.

And then the noise stopped.

And there were two people inside the van, tied up but conscious.

A bald man and a girl.

**-Izumi´s point of view.-**

It was quiet, almost boring to be watching these two talking. She had already figured Izaya would figure out what they were doing, to a certain degree at least, but hearing it from him still proved to be not entertaining at all.

Saya was present in the room as well, the usually cold girl following the scene almost fascinated with her eyes.

"Do you like the blond guy or something, Saya?" Izumi asked, leaning on her elbow as she took in the rare expression on the girl face. Caught she shook her head instantly, wiping the expression off her face.

_***click*** _

The woman paused, turning her head back to the screen again.

She... had heard something.

Had she?

With a frown she inspected what those two were doing there, but it only seemed like Izaya was hugging his worst nemesis? Was he that desperate?

But then the noise resounded again.

_***click*** _

And her expression fell.

Shizuo nearly flinched at how loud that sound seemed to his ears in the quiet room. It had been merely a second or two since the flea was "hugging" him and he damn well knew just what Izaya was trying to do behind his back-

His body was tense, his eyes darting around nervous, the cameras in their room suddenly seeming that much more suspicious.

It was when a soft creak from the loudspeaker resounded that the blond flinched violently- feeling caught-

If they found out what Izaya was doing, then-

_**Orihara Izaya, back away immediately.** _

The blond froze, feeling his blood run cold- they knew-

And yet Izaya didn´t even budge in the slightest, another suspicious clicking sound resounding as the raven swore quietly under his breath.

He was almost done- he was almost fucking done, just a few more seconds-

_**Izaya, if you don't step away right now we will kill you.** _

"Izaya, maybe-" the blond started quit, whispering in a low voice, but the raven shook his head vehemently.

"No thank you, I don´t plan on rotting away in here Shizu-chan-"

"But if they kill you we won´t get out of here-!" the blond snarled, tense, anxious- if they killed him now he would be alone in here-

"It´s not worth it," he hissed.

"Can you shut up?"

"Izaya, just-"

And suddenly there was another clicking sound, except it were multiple at once.

Silver gleamed in the light.

And metal dropped to the floor.

The chains were unlocked-

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**To be continued~ C:**

**xDDD yes I stopped right there ahaha I know I´m evil C': but if you knew next chapters cliffhanger you would kill me already xDDD anyway, I hope chu liked this, there are only roughly 3 chapters left now xD**

**Well then I hope you liked this C:**

**And on a little side note- "Sinful desire" is almost done x'DDD almost x'D I will be updating it right tomorrow morning C': I can´t write anymore now gosh -dies-**

**xDDDD Well then~**

**See you on Sunday the 27th~! *0***

 


	14. ஜ WHY?! ஜ

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

**-Izumi´s point of view.-**

No mistake- the second the silver caught her eyes the woman knew what was going on-

The chains clicked, came off, and Izumi turned around, her expression way beyond furious-

"YOU!" Saya had been standing right behind her the whole time, knowing very well what she had done. She had watched the scene, she knew that Izaya was trying to unlock Shizuo´s chains- and now he had succeeded.

Tears were slithering down her cheeks as she for the first time showed an expression as she glared at the woman.

"I once had a sister. She died in an accident," she said with trembling lips, he little fists tightened. She had seen the game, she had looked at the tape, she didn´t even know those two girls were his sisters but when she realized that fact...

"His sister didn´t do anything wrong." This wasn´t what she agreed to-

Even if it was Izumi she was talking to-

"What you did wasn´t right-!" A choking sound left her throat as it got constricted by the woman´s hands. She had approached the girl, the expression on her face nowhere near sane anymore.

The girl hit Izumi, she kicked her, tried to get the hands of her neck, but no chance- harder and harder the pressed down on her throat, efficiently cutting off all air.

For a few more second she flinched, struggled.

Until her arms limply slipped off the woman´s hands.

The woman let go, Says dropping to the floor as she returned to the screens.

"Now you can follow that stupid sister of his if you want that bad."

**-Shizuo´s point of view.-**

The chains-

They were off-!

His eyes were wide as he stared at the flea- he had fucking got them off- now they could get out of here! He couldn't believe the flea actually did it- where did he even get... whatever he just used to open them!

Just how-

"Shizu-chan!" snapping his head up he saw the door to their room open, the very familiar two gorillas were entering the scene- the blond thought they were going to be stupid and try to actually chain him back up or fight with hi like countless idiots in Ikebukuro used to, thinking they were stronger than him after all- but no.

They were heading for Izaya-

Incredible rage suddenly filled his veins and he pulled the flea back by his wrist, maybe a tad too violent, but for now he was just focused on these two-

These two assholes-

They caught him, they gave him some weird drug to trap him in here, they dragged his friends into this, and they hurt Izaya so many times- tortured him, almost let him die!

Usually the blond hated to use violence, he hated to have this strength he had, but right now he couldn´t ask for anything better-

The guys didn´t even have enough time to realize they were doomed when the raging bulla approached them. A fist flew into the first guy´s face, bones cracking was to be heard and blood dripped from his nose and mouth as he got sent flying backwards through the wall-

The other seemed to be about to run away after seeing this show of strength, but too late- the same fate met him as he crashed with his back into the glass door, destroying it completely. The blond heaved only getting more and more pissed about this entire place- but now, now he was free, he would get them all out of here and make them pay for what they did!

It was then that the sound of loud sirens reached his ears probably telling everyone in this shitty building that something didn´t go as they had planned.

"Shizu-chan, hold still-" a sudden stinging pain in the back of his neck made the blond cringe- did Izaya just stab him?! But strange enough he did as the raven said-

He turned around only after what he expected to be a knife left his skin and glared at the flea.

"What the hell was that for?!" It was when he spotted a tiny silver looking shiny but also bloody object in the raven´s palm that he realized what he just did.

The flea didn´t even bother to explain as he turned around quick, pushing the little knife into Shizuo´s palm.

"Mine too!" it was the weird computer chip that always sent them into this game-

Izaya had taken it out!

The blond tightened his grip on the blade and even rose it to the flea´s neck as he turned around- but...

He hesitated, having that wound, still covered with bloody crusts in front of him-

He couldn´t do this-

There was no way he could do that sort of thing without killing Izaya- just cutting into the neck like that- he was amazed Izaya could do that sort of thing so damn quick and precise ion the first place, but him?

"Are you kidding? I will end up killing you accidentally!" he frowned, lowering the blade. He couldn´t do this- the raven turned around, Shizuo expected him to be annoyed or angry, but instead he wore an expression that only made the blond even more angry-

"… but then they will just kill me in the game instead." Izaya looked scared-

Shit- he really couldn´t do this-!

Grabbing the flea´s wrist he just dragged him after, not wasting any time to explain as he ran out of that door.

"If they activate it I will drag your sorry ass out of here so just run!" They just had to be fast enough, right? They just had to find someone the rest of his friends that were trapped in here, he bet anyone could do this better than him- so no matter who it was once they found someone they could cut that shit out-!

Tightening his grip on the flea they ran- a long all white corridor was connected to their room, it was the one Izaya had been walking through a couple times by now.

"Shizu-chan, that door-!" the flea informed, pointing at the one door he hadn´t passed yet- if any of these doors lead to the outside then it had to be this one!

Shizuo did as told, barging through the locked door, destroying whatever came into his sight as he entered what seemed to look like a hall- it was cylindrical shaped and there were multiple floors up to the ceiling- it was only at the top floor that Izaya could make out sunlight- were they underground?

"What the hell is this?" So far Shizuo had sort of thought this was just a tiny place and those crazy scientists or whoever the woman and that guy were, were just keeping them in that tiny room, having no more space than that, but looking at it now it seemed this whole facility belonged to them!

Not wasting any more time the blond heard some yelling and dozens of people came out of various doors, carrying long sticks that seemed like electro shockers for animals.

Without a second thought the blond pulled the flea after him, barging his way to a staircase that lead to the very top of this building.

Step after step flew past their feet and he kept glancing around, throwing punches at whoever was in the way- and he kept glancing back as well, at the flea, because if they noticed he still wore the computer ship they would knock him out just like that.

Shizuo was ready to pick that flea up in case they activated the stupid chip-

He didn´t want to think about it, but if they really did, then he would have to cut this damned thing out of his neck-

Running even faster the blond sped up.

They had to get out of here quick-

"Shizuo-senpai!" and then Shizuo froze in his steps, looking towards the source of the noise.

They were still running up the stairs various doors and windows to rooms flying past them.

And now they were standing in front of another one of these rooms, except that this time someone was inside of them!

Tom and Vorona!

"Iza-nii-!"

The raven blinked, not thinking he would hear that voice again.

Mairu and Kururi- they- she was alive?

They were just messing with them-?!

Fuck-

Letting go of the flea´s wrist the raven dashed over to the window, all of the people behind it that they had met in the game. Even Seiji and his girlfriend, and Simon too! Little Akane-chan was hiding behind Tom.

"Take a step back!" he heard the blond yell and everyone did as told as he threw his fist into the glass, breaking it into dozens of shards-

Their friends didn´t waste any time as they rushed out of the room. All ahead his two siblings, two pairs of arms suddenly connecting around his waist while Vorona and Simon immediately started attacking the people after them.

"You idiot brother you let me die, what kind of brother are you?" Mairu, complained, her face hiding in his shirt- "That woman said you would be dead soon anyway, what did she mean? Why does she want to kill you?"

She...

Had she been worried?

"I´m sorry..." the raven whispered locking his arms around the two- "really-"

He didn't know what to say, he felt anxious because of this stupid chip still being implanted in his neck, he felt relieved, even happy, because Mairu wasn´t actually dead- and angry at all these people for capturing and scaring them in the first place.

The moment of reunion wasn´t lasting long, however, as the guards or whatever they were caught up to them- the blond fought punched their lights out and Vorona as well as Simon did the same, helping him with the task, but more and more were coming out of nowhere-

The flea grabbing his siblings hands and pulled them after him-

"We need to get up there!" The blond nodded in his direction, taking the lead as he ran up the last couple stairs.

It was then that suddenly a shudder ran down the flea´s back- as if on instinct, something so brutish he would never admit he had- he turned around, meeting the eyes of a woman in the distance.

Opposite of them, on the other side of the hall-

That woman.

A gun in her hands she grinned like a maniac, rising the weapon almost in slow motion- aiming at-

"Shizu-chan!"

_***BANG*** _

... it was just a shove. Really.

He didn´t even know why he did that sort of thing.

But the way she held the weapon the way she glared at Shizu-chan... she was clearly aiming at his head. Maybe it was because Shizuo had destroyed the place, got them out of there maybe she was just going to shoot them all anyway and wanted to take out the greatest threat first.

Izaya didn't know. But one thing he did.

Even while being a monster, Izaya knew Shizu-chan wasn´t invincible.

Pain numbed his senses as the flea gasped for a second unable to breathe from the sheer feeling of pain surging through his veins.

A door was sent flying- the blond had turned around upon having heard the flea´s voice, throwing whatever he had been holding onto in the woman´s direction-

It hit her square on the head, knocking her out, the gun falling to the ground-

But Shizuo´s eyes weren´t even on the woman anymore when trembling hands suddenly held onto him, grasping his shirt, to try stay upright even though the effort was useless-

"Izaya-" Shizuo had heard the bang, he knew the woman had shot, it wasn´t until he spotted the blood pooling on the ground that he realized who she hit-

"FUCK-"

There was blood, so much blood, crimson staining the flea´s chest pretty damn near where he suspected his heart to be- and god damn did it flow fast-

Grasping the flea´s shoulders he tried to help the raven keep upright, but it was no use, all strength left the flea´s body as he let himself slide to the ground, the blond following- his brain only now catching up on what exactly just happened.

He had felt something shove him aside.

The flea.

Izaya had pushed him out of the bullet´s way-

"Why did you do that?!" The flea had shoved him away so the woman shot him instead-

There was blood, more blood, so much of it, flowing fast-

No, no, no- the metallic smell filled the blond´s nostrils and panic started to make itself noticeable as his hands started to shake lightly.

He pressed his palms on the wound, trying, thinking maybe he could stop the blood like that-

Fuck-

No-

It didn´t stop, it just didn´t stop flowing!

The tohers had seen what happened and tried their best ot keep the guards away- Tom was covering the little girls eyes, not wanting a child to see something like this.

"Ah, not glad I´m finally going to die for real?" Izaya´s voice sounded awfully strained, blood was trickling from his mouth and his brows were furrowed so deeply he was clearly in an immense amount of pain-

"Iza-nii-!" His siblings called his name in a choir, their expressions both only mirroring Shizuo´s frustration and worry.

"You stupid prick, why did you do that?!" Shizuo panicked, no matter how he tried to keep the blood from flowing it just didn´t stop- it just- "Why?!"

But the flea just smiled, forced it, but he did smile.

Shizuo didn´t get it- why? Why did he do that?

"Guess," the flea started, mumbling softly, coughing wracking his body as his breathing was getting shallower and shallower- "... you just weren´t supposed to die like that either, you know?"

Not supposed... -

That was what he said to the flea.

It was what he said before when he asked why he let them implant the chip- but now... no way.

Why was he saying this now? Why was he smiling like this?

"Oi... " the blond mumbled, his throat feeling constricted.

"Izaya." But the flea already didn´t answer anymore.

"Oi." Izaya´s expression had relaxed.

"This isn´t funny." The blond tightened his grip on the flea, shaking him softly. He had to wake up.

He wasn´t supposed to sleep now- he had to wake up.

They had to return to Ikebukuro. Get these sick assholes in jail, Izaya said he would come piss him off in Ikebukuro-

"Shizuo." It was the Russian man who had raised his voice, but the blond didn´t even seem to register he was talking to him.

"Iza-nii...?" It was then that a loud noise interrupted the scene, black shadows crashing through what they had believed to be the exit.

An all too familiar Dullahan entered the building, followed by Shinra and Izaya´s secretary.

Almost immediately Celty´s PDA was shoved into everyone´s direction, not having yet noticed the blond crouching on the ground.

(What´s going on here?!)

Shinra walked up to the blond, his head snapping around in search of his other old friend- it wasn´t until he stood right next to Shizuo that he noticed the raven.

But Izaya-

"Izaya-"

... he wasn´t moving anymore. He was pale, blood everywhere-

"Seiji!" A delighted voice filled the sudden tense silence as the woman spotted her brother, alright and alive.

"Young lady!" Akabayashi didn´t act any different when he spotted the little girl hiding behind Tom.

It was over.

It was finally over. They could go home.

All of them.

All of them...

Except...

"Izaya- oi talk to me-" the blond was still shaking the raven, more and more violent.

"You gotta wake up, you hear me? Oi, Izaya-" But Izaya didn´t hear.

"Izaya-" Izaya didn´t move.

"Don´t fucking die on me-" Izaya was dead.

**To be continued~ C:**

**At this point I´m not even gonna hint at what´s gonna happen next chapter xDD There are two more chapters left C':  
**

**Well then, see you in the next chapter~ C;**

**Oh and before I forget it! In case you don´t know or forgot, I started a Christmas story last year, ne? xD "let it snow" is gonna get a second part this year~! *0*0*0* xDD At Christmas of course.**

**Also important info, you may have noticed, or maybe you didn´t, but my updating schedule is being changed xD just slightly though C:**

**Instead of SUNDAYS on which I update really late only always anyway, I will be updating my stories on MONDAYS from now on C: I just realized this fits way better with everything else I gotta do like studying and shit, and as said I end up posting only Monday so often anyway, it´s not even really a change xDD**

**And hey, that way the hated Monday has something good to it, no? xDDD**

**So anyway, just leaving this info here so you aren´t waiting each Sunday and wonder why there are no updates C':**

**Well then, with that being said, see you on MONDAY the 19th~!**

**On a tiny lil side note- I got nerve inflammation again ;-; fuck my life I swear- I will try to be on time this Monday though 3**

 


	15. ஜAuf Wiedersehen ஜ

\--๑-๑ **ஜ** ๑-*0*-๑ **ஜ** ๑-๑--

**\---Shizuo´s point of view---**

"He was... not easy to get along with, that´s for sure.”

…

It was Shinra who was speaking the words, his voice shaking despite him trying to sound as usual.

Bright.

The sun was shining, not a cloud in sight. Birds were chirping, usually annoying the hell out of Shizuo and yet now he just couldn´t find the energy to get mad at anything.

Speechless.

It was what Shizuo felt like.

He couldn’t put this feeling into words. He just couldn’t.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, he didn’t know what he was supposed to say, heck he didn’t even know what he was supposed to feel.

Empty.

That was all he felt.

And a picture of that stupid smirking flea in his mind.

A flea... that he had hated, that had always ran away from him.

That teased him, drove him mad. He hadn’t trusted Shizuo, not even in that horrifying room.

A flea… that he had made up with.

He that promised he was going to get chased by him again.

A flea…. That was now resting in a black coffin.

Roses red and white had been put on top of that damned black box. As if trying to hide what was going on with their beauty. It was just so sick.

Shinra was standing there in black clothes, the laboratory coat having been ditched.

Trying to soothe him, Celty was next to him, hugging him close all the while as he continued his speech.

“Not everyone liked him, to put it nicely,” his voice was creaking. Tears were glittering in his eyes even though none dared to drip down his cheek yet.

“And he was an asshole most of the time to be honest.” A chuckle, so bitter it made Shizuo cringe, left the brunette´s lips.

“It´s odd to put it into words because there just isn´t much to say, there is no way to explain or describe how our friendship even worked. "

Friendship… huh…?

Somehow Shizuo´s throat felt constricted at the words.

“But still, he was my friend. I would go as far as to say that he was the best friend I ever had...” It was all he managed to say before his voice just faded out into a sob.

And no more words left his lips after that.

Izaya’s secretary went up, saying some more words, but Shizuo didn’t even pay attention to them. He couldn´t care less about the people surrounding him. Some people he knew, some people he had never seen.

His sight was fixated on but one thing…

The coffin in front of him.

Black, and smooth. The sun was reflecting on it, making it seem more beautiful than the occasion would suggest. As if someone had suddenly blown out a candle the blond shivered when the light stopped touching the surface of the coffin.

Slowly, but steadily it got lowered into a deep dark hole.

And Shizuo couldn´t help but think-

Izaya was in there.

Shovel after shovel the coffin disappeared beneath dirt and Shizuo couldn´t help but feel an urge to jump down there, and get the flea out-

Because...

Because-

He was actually there.

Izaya.

Just a few steps away and yet… he had never felt so far.

Slowly but surely people started to leave. Izaya's siblings went first. Namie was dragging then away together with some guy he didn't know.

Simon was touching his shoulder saying something to him, but he didn't pay attention. Somehow everything was a blur.

Shinra was last to leave the scene. He didn´t say anything to Shizuo. Just a glance was thrown in his direction, speaking so much more than any words could before he walked away.

Only few knew what actually happened.

That woman had been crazy. So crazy… she blamed Izaya for something he didn't even do nor cause.

They investigated her. Shinra found out about her. Apparently she was the child of some guy in a gang. The gang got scattered and her dad just left the family without a word. People came looking for the man and ended up murdering her mum in front of her eyes.

... it was a cruel scene to imagine and yet- Izaya has had nothing to do with it for once.

And Shizuo...

Shizuo had been on autopilot ever since they took Izaya away,

He just couldn’t believe it.

He could still see it.

He still felt that stupid fur in his hands, the light body of the flea when he was still breathing. And the warmth he emitted before he grew cold.

He was there.

In his arms.

Izaya was in his arms.

And then... he just stopped.

Breathing.

And all of a sudden Shizuo himself felt as if he were choking.

Staring at the grave.

He was the only one left.

Earth had been piled on top of the beautiful roses, closing the pit.

And now there was nothing but that gravestone.

Orihara Izaya.

And it was as if suddenly he had realized he would never see anything different again.

His knees giving out he let himself kneel on the ground. Dirt was clinging to his pants but he didn't even notice- tightening his hands into a fist he felt something akin to the usual rage overcome his senses-

Gritting his teeth he rose his fist, aiming at the stupid stone in front of him-

And yet-

He just let it slump down into the dirt.

Destroying the grave... it wouldn´t bring Izaya back.

Destroying it... wouldn´t lessen the pain he felt... wouldn´t make his memories go away.

This feeling of regret.

He hated Izaya, he always had. He threatened to kill him.

_Shizu-chan~_

He seriously despised him.

_You… weren´t supposed to die like that._

So why?

Why did it have to hurt so much to know that the flea was gone! 

That he wouldn´t see him again that he wouldn’t chase him anymore? Just why was his heart clenching so painfully and his throat constricting at the mere thought and memories of the past days he had spent with the raven?

Why did he have to remember how he had held Izaya when he was cold. Why did he have to feel like he wanted to protect the flea at that time-

And why...

Just why, why did he have to die?

Why…

The flea was here. He was so near and yet.

With a soft thud the blond´s head leaned onto the cold stone.

There he was the flea.

Finally gone from his life, never causing him trouble again...

He had never felt this devastated before...

**\---Two weeks later. Shinra´s point of view.---**

"I don´t get how this works!" Shinra groaned, finally deciding to leave his laboratory for a while as he got up from his desk.

(Are you okay?) Celty was standing next to him sooner than he realized, holding out her PDA. The man sighed, rubbing his forehead, glancing over to the computer and the logo glowing on it.

Okay, huh?

He wondered. Letting his sight trail back to all the cables and brain tissues Namie-san had brought over he wondered why he was even doing this.

Did he really want to know how this "game" worked? Sure, the scientific aspect of it was fascinating- but when he thought about how Izaya had to die for this...

It had a bitter taste to it.

"I´m fine," he mumbled, answering Celty´s question with a sigh.

Someone had to analyze this after all so something like this wouldn´t happen again...

"Kishitani-san, I can finish this on my own as well," the mentioned secretary threw in, still sitting on the desk. The two had been working on this, figuring that both their knowledge together would be able to understand this kind of work.

The brunette shook his head, sitting down again.

A sudden knock, however, made him raise his head once more, looking towards the entrance. 

"Ah-" He had pretty much expected anyone, just not the person that was standing in his doorframe smoking on a cigarette.

"Shizuo..." the blond had stopped, looking into the room and at all the stuff laying around on the desk and floor. It looked pretty messy in here with all these technical instruments.

"... you... are still analyzing this game, right?" the blond mumbled rather slow, but still stepping inside the apartment.

Shinra got up from his desk once more, it had been ages since Shizuo came to his place, he had been fairly worried considering he used to turn up almost every day because of injuries.

"Yeah. But I could use a break anyway, so-" quickly he shuffled over to the blond, but the blond quickly rose his hand though.

"No, no, don´t let me interrupt you. I´m just here because Kadota said he got whatever cable thing you needed," he voice, reaching for his pants pocket to pull out a weird shaped cable.

"Ah, we were waiting for this, thank you Heiwajima-san," Namie said, spotting the thing and stalked over on her high heels, clacking along the floor.

Shinra watched her, putting it into one of the computers while changing another one as she cursed because there were no plugs left. Eyes trailing back to Shizuo a worried frown appeared on his face.  

"It´s been a while since I saw you, beat up some assholes again?" he asked, knowing full well from Celty that he did in fact beat not a single person up since Izaya died.

Not even one.

"Nah. They don´t annoy me as much anymore," Shizuo shrugged, watching the secretary as she started unplugging some other devices in order to get a free spot.

... somehow Shinra didn´t know how to approach the blond.

He was so calm, not angry anymore, it felt as though someone had used some sort of tranquilizer on the blond.

It broke his heart to see his old friend like this.

"This is strange. There seems to be some leftover data- Was there a saving option or was it modified?" the woman suddenly spoke having finally managed to plug the damn thing in again.

"What?" Shinra blinked, turning around.

"The game, it seems it has been changed," Namie repeated, pointing at the screen while the bespectacled moved over.

Shizuo craned his neck to see what the woman was staring at, but there were just some weird numbers and letters that didn´t make sense on the screen.

"I thought we got the guy?" Shinra mumbled a frown appearing on his face as he tapped along some keys of the keyboard.

"Data?" Shizuo voiced aloud, making the woman look over.

"Yeah of the game, somehow it seems to be different. Only the first level though. It´s an online game so maybe someone hacked it."

A frown appeared on the blond´s face.

Hacked, huh? Somehow that thought annoyed him more than anything else in the past two weeks. Standing up from the couch he moved over, grabbing something that looked like some sort of helmet.

"With this I can go into it right? I will see what´s up," he stated, already putting the thing on his head. Whoever fucking changed anything there he was going to bust into pieces.

"Ah Shizuo... you don´t have to," Shinra said quickly, not liking the idea of Shizuo going into this game once more at all. He already had no clue anymore what was going on with his friend, if he went in there, who knows what kind of effect it would have on him?

"Only Izaya and I know what it looked like before, if there were changes made then I will see." Shizuo made clear, his voice having a tune to it that made Shinra realize there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise anymore.

"… I don´t think that´s a good idea." Namie frowned, not getting at all what this was even about and just quirked an eyebrow at the doctor.

"Why not? I removed the monsters and whatever. He will just check out the landscape."

"But-" The words died on his tongue as he decided to stop speaking. No he couldn´t say it.

What was he even supposed to tell Shizuo? No don´t go in there? It might remind you of Izaya? He couldn´t do that.

Walking over to the computer he started up the program.

"I will give you thirty minutes." And so he switched a switch.

The blond flinched slightly when a headache assaulted him- The darkness that overcame him then was all too familiar.

His ears rang and he felt as though he couldn´t feel anything at all anymore, and then it was suddenly over.

...

He could feel something, a gush of air, brushing along his cheeks. Opening his eyes he faced not the nightly stars he had awaited, no, this time it was actually just a clear blue sky. The sun burning down from above with no cloud in sight.

Turning his head softly he felt the familiar weird fabric on his skin which were the clothes they had been wearing when they first entered the game.

A sad smile crossed his expression when he remembered Izaya´s face when they came here. .... the flea thought he was going to go onto a rampage. That he wouldn´t do as the creep said and let them die on purpose.

...

Pushing himself up from the ground he looked around. He could see some of the weird rabbit creatures running around. The ones that were supposed to do them harm. Now they just seemed like decorations, jumping around without a care.

... everything...

Everything was just like it was back then.

It was just like when he entered it with Izaya.

Actually quite beautiful.

Without this threat...

Flowers were growing everywhere. The grass moving softly in the wind and the tree´s leafes creating a soothing rustling sound.

... it was unfair.

The blond felt a lump in his throat as he looked around.

Shinra said something had to be different, right? The problem was, the only thing that really was different was that the flea wasn´t there anymore.

The only thing missing was Izaya´s annoying rambling- his insults, his plans, his "Shizu-chan"s-

Wearily walking through the meadow he glanced around, somehow, for some reason he was almost expecting the raven to pop up somewhere.

Wave at him and say something like, "hey it was a joke, of course I´m not dead~"

When he had come here with the flea he hadn´t had enough time to actually look at their surroundings, but now like this without the monster-

How could something so beautiful  be abused for something so bad?

He still remembered the way Izaya had looked at him when that monster almost got him. It hit him once and for a second Shizuo had really thought it was going to get him.

That it was going to...

....

Kill him.

... that idiot.

Being all scared because he didn´t want to die. Looking at him that way. And then-

Before he knew it his fist had implanted itself into one of the trees around him. It shook, pieces of wood and leafes thumbled down, falling to the ground only to disappear once the touched the grass.

If just, if that woman had shot him instead, he would have fucking survived it!

Shizuo was a god damn monster, of course he would have survived it! He survived so many people trying to beat him up or kill him, hell even shoot him-

So why-

Once twice, his fist imbedded itself into that tree, shaking, knocking it over until it finally broke I half.

The blond was heaving, frowning, seeming as though he was going to punch yet another tree.

Only one question tuck in his mind.

... why did it have to be Izaya...

"I thought I told you, you weren't supposed to die... you stupid flea..." he mumbled aloud, his voice sounding even more alone as it resounded in the disturbing silence.

The fist dropped down next to his body, unclenching, letting go of the rage that had filled his heart, only to be filed with sorrow instead.

Izaya... wasn´t supposed to die...

Not him.

Not like that-

Not at all...

He had seen the coffin, he had been at the burial...

It was over...

It was...

“Come back you stupid louse….”, no matter how loud he said it, who he told it-

The flea wasn´t there to hear it anymore.

Because…

Izaya...

Izaya was…

"You want me back, Shizu-chan?"

What-

All of a sudden.

Time stood still.

A loud rushing nose filled the blond´s ear and he twisted his head.

An immediate fear of him now actually having gone mad filled his mind for a split second- until he saw him.

Him.

There.

Right in front, coming up from between two trees.

Wearing the same shit he was.

Looking at him with a frown that seemed so sad he felt it matched his own.

There was no way-

How-

"Izaya-"

... it...

It was him.

Right?

The raven hair, the crimson eyes, that smirk he tried to plaster on his lips, that voice-

That voice calling him Shizu-chan.

Too shocked to move the blond could only stand there, look at the raven who was but a few steps away from him.

"This is awkward, isn´t it? Meeting again like this, honestly speaking I didn´t think I would see you of all people again, but hey, I can´t complain," the Izaya in front of him suddenly started rambling, while Shizuo could do nothing but stare.

“How-“ it was pretty much the only word he could think of at that moment.

Because-

He had to be dreaming right? Shinra messed something up and now he was asleep instead of being inside the game, right?

“Seems I somehow got saved online like a virus, a bug of the internet you could say," the raven continued, answering his question as if it was the most normal thing in the world- "It´s sort of lonely in here though, no one really drops by- and that thing was pretty damn scary, the boss I mean," Izaya paused, feeling just the slightest lump form in his throat as he looked at the blond in front of him.

He looked.... surprised. Like he didn´t believe what he was seeing- Izaya couldn´t blame him, he wouldn't react any different to a situation like this.

And yet- feeling hot tears suddenly stain his cheeks, he was just so fucking glad.

Glad that someone came, that it was Shizu-chan who came.

He had been in here.

For two weeks, and nothing happened. For two weeks he had been running from that monster, he had been scared for dear life, always running, hiding, not knowing if he would ever get out of here, if he would ever get to see something else again apart from this landscape-

Not knowing if someone might _delete_ this game-

A chuckle forced itself from his throat when he recalled the moments before he ... he died didn´t he?

"I found out how to defeat the boss you know. Remember the sugar in the bags? If you feed the bunnies they attack the beast for you," he laughed. There were things he wanted to know, things he wanted Shizuo to tell Shinra, he wanted to know if he could get out of here again somehow, if he rally died or maybe was just in some sort of coma. And yet somehow he couldn´t bring himself to.

“Honestly though, for a second I thought I might just lose this game and-“ the air was forced out of his lungs. Not having expected the action Izaya was left to blink and cut his words midsentence as a pair of arms wrapped around him so tight he might as well die from being hugged too hard.

"You are real right? I´m not going insane, right?" the blond questioned, the grip on the raven tightening even more, and yet Izaya didn´t even feel the need to tell him to let go.

Feeling his own voice starting to crack he let his forehead rest against the blond´s shoulder.

"I can´t say you aren´t crazy for hugging your worst enemy", he chuckled, his own hands finding hold in the blond´s weird shirt. "I´m also not exactly real, since it seems only the electric waves from my brain were saved, so you can´t really say I´m really-"

"You are really Izaya alright, rambling way too much shit," Shizuo interrupted with a laugh so relieved, it left Izaya wondering just what had happened in the past two weeks.

Or rather... it only verified one suspicion he had had.

“I... died didn´t I.” Swallowing hard the blond nodded into the raven´s shoulder.  

“You fucking asshole you jumped into that bullet on purpose-“ he said, the frown on his face only growing deeper.

“Ah, yeah that was stupid of me wasn’t it,” the raven sighed, yet- he couldn´t really bring himself to regret it.

Pushing the flea away just the slightest bit Shizuo looked at the raven´s face.

 “Why did you do that?!” And yet the raven just shrugged.

“Monsters aren't supposed to die by simple bullets so-”

"She wouldn´t have gotten me!" She wouldn´t-

Shizuo was pretty damn sure he could have survived it. He survived so many injuries in his life and yet-

"She aimed for your head though." The blond blinked. Izaya had averted his gaze. "As much of a monster you are, a bullet to the head would kill even you..." A soft smile spread over the raven´s lips. "And you know, I couldn´t have that happen."

Shizuo understood.

He understood so well.

"You idiot-" Izaya felt the same. Just like Shizuo, he couldn´t just watch the other die. That... idiot-

“… did anyone come? To my funeral?” blinking the blond took in Izaya´s expression.  

“If I had one that is," he continued speaking, fairly bitter, "maybe people just tossed me in the sea, hating me and all.”

“They all came.” Shizuo got the reason Izaya thought they all wished for this death, and yet-

“Really?”

”Yeah.“ No one wanted him to actually die- not even him, because-

"You sound so sure, did you come too?" the raven chuckled, wearing his trademark smirk as though everything was back to normal, ",and there I was pretty sure you would dance on my grave-"

No.

"Shut up, Izaya-" he didn´t even know what it was that made him execute such an action and yet there he was-

Cupping the flea´s face with both his hands-

He was kissing the raven.

It was weird, awkward, he didn´t even know what Izaya was thinking about it, but he just had to.

It was quick, just a peck on the lips, enough to cause the raven´s eyes to grow wide as saucers. And yet it couldn´t have felt any more right as he hugged the flea tightly once more, burying his nose in the creak of his neck.

 “Shinra will get you out of here again.” Perplexed the raven blinked, still rather flashed by what the blond did.

“Into my real body? I doubt that," he managed to chuckle, knowing that even Shinra wouldn´t be able to do that sort of thing.

"I´m sure that freak can do it together with that secretary of yours," Shizuo insisted. He had to. Shinra did all sorts of weird shit, so this shouldn´t be much of a problem either! If the weird guy that developed the game could do it, then Shinra could too.

Everything would end well.

“Kay, but-“ feeling a soft pressure on his chest the blond let go of the raven how pushed him away.

“Yeah?”

"It´s been really damn boring in here, so, before you leave again-" the raven took a step back, sheepishly grinning at him. “Chase me~?”

\--๑-๑ **ஜ** ๑-*0*-๑ **ஜ** ๑-๑--

**THE END C:**

**Awww my lovely readers, wipe those tears, Izaya is "alive" xD haha I bet you thought I would kill him off like in that other story I wrote C': But nope xD Actually this end was what I had in mind since the beginning C': now if anyone is gonna complain about how the kiss is OOC, meh fuck it x'DD I hated this story since like 5 chapters ago I didn´t know what else to put in here x'DD And hey, after all this time, I should at least give you a kiss, no? xD**

**Sowy for taking so long btw- I was quite stuck with this shit x'DD**

Well then, now that this story is over I will be starting a new one on February the 13th~! xD it will be called **Shingeki no Shizuo-** ohohohooh yes xD A **Shingeki no kyojin crossover** xDDD

Just one little spoiler ahead- Izaya will take Levi´s position and Shizuo, well C': You can guess I think xDDDDD The original characters from Shingeki no kyojin won´t be there, except for maybe some unimportant guys that I can kill off later lol xD

Everyone important will be replaced by the DRRR staff xD Shinra being the crazy doc he is I BET you know whose place he is gonna take xDDDD

Well then, I hope you liked this story xD Even though I turned to hate it x'D

 **And on a little side note, I made a tumblr account recently x'DD** I have no idea what to do with it yet, but I will probably post my pictures there and spoiler the shit out of everyone C: Maybe add some parts from future chapters and tease ya all, but hey xD You know I´m a little shit already x'DDDD Also gonna make updates on how far I´m with the chapters, so-

If anyone wants to drop by, just search for **ShirohimesShizayastories xD**

Well then, bye bye~! See you my lovely cookies~! C: <3

**PS.: READ "A matter of life and death" by the Snipster, on taptastic!!!!! *0*0*0***

**THIS is the BEST yaoi comic I ever came across!! AND she updates regularly!! Usually two pages a week, sometimes even 3!!**

**AND THE ART IS GORGEOUS**

**THE PLOT IS GORGEOUS**

**I LOVE IT**

**xDDDD**

**Go my dear readers, GO AND SPREAD YOUR LOVE!! xD**

**PPS.: Auf Wiedersehen is german and could mean two things, either, (usually) _Good bye_ , or quite literally speaking, _See you again_ C: **

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter 1~
> 
> C: Hehe~
> 
> Well then~ How did you like this~? xDDD Personally- I LOVE THIS XDDDDD Don´t ask me why I just do xDD
> 
> This is only the start of something ehehehehehehehe- something "mean" I could say I guess? xD We just barely scraped the top of the iceberg~
> 
> Poor Izaya tho, not that Shizu-chan isn´t going to get his fair share of ... well
> 
> C:  
> C: C:  
> Btw- if anyone wonders why the title changed xD I dropped the heavy "guilt" part on this story cuz the last episode didn´t actually turn out quite as I imagined it haha cx
> 
> I hope no-one is gonna hate my OOC´s again xD because there will be a few hehe- So far I just tossed some random boring shits into my stories to fill in the lack of evil people to use. Now I wanna actually create interesting people *^*
> 
> Well then, see you on sunday~! ()/~


End file.
